This Man Has Been Forgiven
by ValidHacker
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Fueds. Mpreg. AU. Severus spends some time with Sirius. Draco is set to be unwillingly married, Lucius is furious and Remus has a bought of morning sickness. R&R! SSRL
1. A week in hell

_Well here it is people, the sequel I promised to "Forgotten Fueds". I can assure you that we will find out if Draco gets married, or not. I thank you all so, so much for waiting around for this. To all the people who commented and read, and added "Forgotten Fueds", I really do hope that you will enjoy this._

* * *

"Severus Alexander Snape!" Remus yelled from the sitting area of his lover's quarters "If you do not make yourself present immediately, I will defiantly come in there and drag you out myself." 

He gruffly folded his arms across his chest and mentally counted to 10. _One, Two, Three - I swear if he doesn't come out - Four, Five - Childish - Six, Seven..._

A loud groan erupted from within the potions masters' bedroom and the door flung open. Severus stood, arms folded, a large scowl present on his face and an olive coloured trunk floating behind him. He glared out at Remus.

"Thank you" Remus said, walking forwards and beckoning for the trunk. It silently floated to his side and landed on a darker, battered looking trunk of his own.

"I don't understand why I have to come with you, Lupin," he moaned for the hundredth time in 3 hours "They are after all, your friends."

"They are as much my friends, as they are yours," Remus told him. He was shrinking the trunks and glancing about the room in a last minutes search._ Do I have my good robes?_

Severus mumbled to himself and continued to sulk in his chair. It was the middle of March, mid-term break at Hogwarts, and while most professors were sitting back and relaxing in their quarters, Severus was being forced to visit Grimmauled place with his new love. It has been nearly four months since they first decided to give their relationship a chance, for Severus this was four months of keeping the truth from Potter. Remus on the other hand had joyously spread the word, telling everyone, or so he would have loved to if only Severus hadn't stepped in and gave him a scolding. They confided in those closest to them: Albus, Minerva and thanks to Remus, Sirius, who then ventured on to inform Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Right then, are we ready?" Remus beamed clapping his hands together.

"I don't know, you are the one running around packing everything, you tell me," Severus muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes and helped Severus up from the couch. This was typical old Severus, doing everything within his power to delay the trip. The way he's acting, you'd swear Remus never told him anything about the trip. Four weeks ago, to Remus' knowledge was when he had informed his lover of the trip, four weeks. In addition, for four weeks Severus yelled, pouted, sulked, threatened to dump Remus in the lake and stormed away angrily.

"Stop it, Severus" he scolded, "It's only for a week. Just one week and we are back here."

"I hate Black and you know I do, so why torture the both of us like this?"

"It's mid-term break and he's had no company since Christmas, Severus, "Remus frowned "He is my best friend, I don't want to leave him alone. You are my lover and I don't want to leave you alone."

Severus took a step back indicating that he was not going to be the first one to pop out of the fireplace at Black's home. "So instead, Remus, you are going to place the both of us in a cramped environment knowing that we hate each other more then life itself."

"Yes" he replied stepping into the fireplace "And you better come straight in after me"

Severus cursed him under his breath and sighed. Remus had gone out of his way to try to establish a relationship between Sirius and himself.

_The man should know better. You would think that 7 years of hostile behaviour towards each other clearly defined what we think of friendship, but oh no, Remus Lupin always has to out do himself. He always has to be the one to go the extra mile…Idiot._

He stepped into the fireplace "Grimmauled place" and shot through the network, landing expertly into a large dusty library. The shelves were overflowing with old, leather bound books that immediately caught Severus' attention. One in particular looked interesting. Severus' eyes roamed along the walls and landed firmly on the image of Sirius Black. His eyes narrowed. Before him stood a man that could make Merlin himself spin in his grave.

"Snape" Sirius stiffly greeted him. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded and a smirk on his face.

Severus glared and nodded, very aware of Remus watching his every move.

"Well then, let's go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea," Remus decided breaking the awkward moment.

He nodded to Sirius who went ahead to lay the table. Severus glared after him. His stomach churned at the thoughts of having to spend a week with that man. He then averted his eyes to Remus' soft, golden brown ones.

"I have not done anything wrong, Remus," he uttered through clenched teeth. "I politely acknowledged his unwelcoming hospitality"

Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around Severus' mid section, resting his head against the firm, broad shoulders. He felt a pair of large hands intertwine across his back. He smiled. This was how he liked it. Just being in the arms of the man he loved. He looked up into those eyes that held so much mystery, pain and misery. Those eyes have witnessed more then any man alone on this planet has.

"I know you haven't done anything," Remus said, running his fingers along Snape's jaw line.

"Yes, well I have no future plans to accept Black as a friend, so you are wasting your time" Severus told him.

Remus chuckled "You are so stubborn". He leaned up on the tips of his toes to plant a gentle kiss on the taller mans lips. Severus grunted and released Remus.

"Wouldn't want to keep the mutt waiting now would we". His voice dripped with sarcasm and silent laughter. Remus rolled his eyes and led him to the kitchen. Sirius had set three cups of tea at the head of the table.

"So, how have you been Sirius?" Remus asked, blowing over the rim of his cup. Severus idly swirled his spoon around the tea, not planning to drink it.

"I've been great" Sirius replied, "I spent a couple of hours looking around the muggle village yesterday and I went for a walk up along the moors. It's the kind of thing you'd like, Moony, endless paths and ruins to explore, a big forest and huge fields."

Remus chuckled "Yes, I think I would like that. Care to show me some day?"

"Sure, I can show you the bakery in the village, Remy" Sirius rambled on "It's just like Hogsmeade. The shelves are stuffed with buns and éclairs, and brownies and lemon squares, and cream buns, Remus. You know the ones that you used to buy me. Those ones. Oh, and they also of the butter pasties, just like you said."

While Remus and Sirius bantered on about the delights of cream and sugary, heart stopping treats, Severus couldn't help but let his mind wonder. His first thoughts were of Draco Malfoy. The arrogant blonde boy, or so everyone believed. Like most Slytherins, Draco shadowed his true persona behind a mask, using every possible chance to insult and avoid emotion. The boy was probably sitting on his bed, cursing his father into oblivion right now for making him get married. Severus had tried to talk it out with Lucius, explained that Draco was only 16 and had not even come of age yet. He tried to reason out the pros and cons of the marriage, of course it was Lucius who decided on the pros. Severus had thrown out the issues of under age sex, not been given a chance to develop emotionally, not being able to find true love and not been given the chance to experience life without responsibility. None of those worked so Severus had been forced to restrain Draco with a full body binding curse, one day in his office, to calm him down after he threw a tantrum.

"Severus!" yelled Remus, nudging his arm.

He snapped his head up and looked to Remus, who was holding out a plate of sticky buns.

"Would you like one?" Remus smiled "Sirius bought them from the muggle bakery, down in the village. There fresh"

Severus eyesd the golden glazed buns, smothered in caster sugar and oozing with blobs of cream. His stomach protested and he shook his head.

"Id rather not kill myself with those heart stopping foods" he muttered, his face showing disgust.

"It's not heart stopping, Sev" Remus grinned pushing the plate towards him "There delicious. Besides, you eat the food Albus spoons onto your plate."

Sirius swallowed a laugh and sniffed. Severus glared at him, pushed the plate in his direction and smirked.

"Id prefer it if Black would eat them. That way we could rid the world of some misery" he commented.

"Speak for yourself, Mister Misanthropist" Sirius replied.

"With the likes of you in the world, could you blame me?"

Remus sighed and took the plate of buns "Alright, that's enough" he said "Sirius I'm sure Severus will accept your generous offer another day."

Snape grunted and folded his arms, glowering at his boyfriend. _In your dreams Remus Lupin._

_

* * *

Smiles And that is chapter one. Enjoy it? We will see a lot of Draco, I think anyway. I have plans for him._

I also have big plans on writing a sequel to this. Sort of like a trilogy, if you prefer. I have a name picked and ready for it.

I probably won't be updating this story every day, like i used to do with "Forgotten Fueds, simply because I am in the middle of writing another story called "Daddies Little Prisoner". You may or may not be familier with it. But I can assure you that I will not abandone it. I will definatly update at least twice a week, you know how I feel about waiting around for updates. lol.

So anyway, I hope you enjoy. Im getting chapter two ready. Please, Read and Review! Let me know what you think.

ValidHacker

(Remus pwnz)

xx


	2. I don't want to

_Chapter Two! -beams up at you- See, I told you all that we would see more of Draco._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat slumped against his four poster bed gawking angrily out his window at the perfect baby blue sky. A family of birds were perched on the tree outside his window, basking in the pleasant breeze. He scowled at them, silently willing one of them to fall from the nest and make an ugly spot on the path below, just to give him something to laugh at. In his hands he held a sizable, leather bound Herbology book. He frowned at that too, 300 pages of futile gardening tips and 100 pages of dedications to haphazard elderly folk. He was supposed to be formulating an argument on the Advantages and Disadvantages of Flobberworm in the common magical garden. But so far the most he had done was write six sentences, doodle a picture of Harry Potter choking on a golden snitch and ripped the parchment in two, a sensational start to school work in his mind. 

"This is no good" he grumbled and hurled the book to one side.

How on earth was he supposed to write a dim-witted essay about Flobberworms when he had more serious things to be thinking about? Sprout could skewer that essay so far up her mandrake that she shall need a barge pole to remove it. Was there even a logical argument to note about Flobberworms? They have to be the dreariest creature in existence. Now assigned an essay about Wyvern would make Draco sit and write for a good four hours. However this was Herbology and one can only apprehend boring things to come from Flobberworms and plants. Draco sighed and lowered his head back onto the soft mattress of his bed. He could not allow the subject of marriage go to rest in his mind. He didn't want to be married off! He wanted to find love, just like Professor Snape had said. He wanted to be able to live a little after school, perhaps get a job caring for Dragons or working in a reptile house. But with the burden of Pansy the most he would be doing was hosting dull parties and showering her in diamonds.

A knock at the door indicated that dinner was set. Draco sourly rose to his feet and stalked out onto the landing. Malfoy Manor was very well recognized for its long passage ways, eccentric wall hangings and the impressive chiffoniers laden with crystal. The residents of the Manor, being himself, his father and his mother along with of course the countless supply of servants, were also known to be robed in exquisite clothing and fashion. He dragged his feet down the stairs, not bothering to hoist the drape of his day robes. Maybe if he threw a tantrum and refused to bath himself, his father might reconsider the marriage.

_Doubtful,_ his mind told him _You'll only be looking like the riff raff Weasley._

"Come, Draco, your food is getting cold" his father scolded when he finally had arrived into the dining area.

"Yes father" he mumbled taking his seat.

The finest if dish ware sat before Draco, laden with French foods. His mother had taken a fondness to the French cuisine ever since she had visited Aunt Griselda in Paris, and ever since her return Draco and Lucius had been plagued with breadbaskets as well as cheeses. Draco suspiciously poked at his cream of pea soup, blending the white sauce with the pureed vomit looking green. He gagged and pushed it away. There was nothing in the universe that would make him eat that. Instead, he settled for some pork skewers and potatoes.

"Eat your soup first dear" his mother told him, pulling away the plate of juicy pork.

"I am _not _eating that, Mother" he told her "What exactly is it?"

Narcissa beamed "It's cream of pea soup, Draco and you will eat it. Otherwise you are going to spoil your appetite."

"Are you sure?" he asked staring at the blobs of green "Because it does look more like vomit"

"Draco!" Lucius exclaimed dropping his spoon "Do not make that sort of reference towards these foods while others are eating it!"

Draco muttered an apology and sunk into his seat.

"Narcissa, darling, "Lucius continued "I'm sure allowing him to skip his soup will not harm his appetite. He eats very well at Hogwarts, with or without the cream of pea soup"

Draco noted the hint of a whine in his fathers voice when he mentioned the pea soup, and he grinned. While his parents discussed the Hogwarts foods, Draco took back his plate of pork and cut into the juicy meat. When dessert arrived Draco couldn't help but serve himself more then his fair share. I mean really, would you turn down second offerings of a dark chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream turrets and strawberries on top? Well neither did Draco.

"Father" he questioned, deciding he should bring about the topic of marriage. Everyone did seem to be in a good mood. "I hoped we could discuss my supposed marriage to Pansy?"

"What about it then?" Lucius asked leaning forwards at the table to get a better look at his son.

"Well, I did rather hope that you could reconsider" Draco said, trying his luck.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius cried "You were set to marry Pansy from the moment you both met and I will not go back on my word."

Draco gawked at him "Father, I don't want to marry Pansy." he exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish, Dragon" Narcissa cooed "You and Pansy were made for each other. I watch how you look at her."

_How I look at her!!_

"Well you must be blind to say that!" he remarked vigorously.

A crisp crack to his hand made him yelp. His father had brought the silver dessert spoon roughly down onto his knuckles. He frowned at the both of his parents.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius boomed "You do not speak to your mother like that, do you hear me boy?"

"Yes…father" he spat back "Why dont you just go and ruin my entire life then? I'll sit back and watch!"

Draco heaved his chair back and rampaged from the room. He could here his mother sobbing after him and his father telling her to give him some time alone.

"Give me some time, he says" Draco muttered to himself as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

He flung himself onto his bed and glowered up at the ceiling. Could life get any more dire for him?

* * *

Back in Grimmauled Place Remus slid under the warm sheets of the double bed he occupied with Severus. He scrambled closer to the man he loved and blew at his ear.

"Yes, Remus" Severus asked not opening his eyes.

"I don't know" grinned Remus.

He drooped his right arm over Severus and allowed it to rest on the other mans torso. He trailed his fingers along the line of dark hair that he knew ventured into Severus' pants, and up onto his chest. His fingers circled the muscles on Snapes chest, his thumb brushed a hardening nipple.

"Remus Lupin" Severus scolded. He turned over to face Remus and looked into his eyes, dancing with laughter. They gleamed a slight amber colour meaning only one thing. He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him close. "Do tell me, Lupin, what are your intentions?"

"Well," Remus whispered running a hand through Severus' hair "I was thinking that maybe if I did this."

He pressed his lips against Severus', trailing his moist tongue along his lower lip. Severus grunted into the kiss and pulled back.

"Yes, if you did that?" he mused allowing his hand to wonder between Remus' thighs. He grinned when Remus gasped and closed his eyes.

"Oh, _now_ who has kinky intentions" Remus smirked leaning down to meet his lovers lips once more.

* * *

_Woop Woop! Chappie Two._

_-shifty- ... I don't really know why I put shifty there, It just felt right at the time._

_Thanks for the reviews guys and adding the story to alerts and fave._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_


	3. You pushed me out of the bed

Remus groaned, trying to pry his body out from underneath Severus' legs. The taller man was laying stomach down, his face buried beneath the pile of pillows and one leg thrown across Remus' mid section. One of his hands dangled from the bed while the other disappeared under the blanket. He was snoring or rather had been snoring loudly for a good 20 minutes.

Another pang of uneasiness thumped through the inside of Remus' stomach. He let out a puff of air from his nose. A nauseous feeling had woken him from his slumber at 7:30am, and the ultra violet rays of sun mockingly shone straight into his eyes. He was beginning to feel clammy. The dull ache in his stomach was increasing and he got that feeling. You know that feeling. The one where, you know your about to be sick, even if you don't show any signs of being sick.

"Oh my god" he muttered clasping a hand firmly against his lips.

With great force that only a werewolf could posses, he flung the long leg that slung across his stomach over the side of the bed, and hurtled out the bedroom door. He sprinted down the corridor, threw the bathroom door open and dropped to his knees next to the toilet bowl. For a moment, his stomach felt settled as the cool tiles stung his knees and the fresh morning air seeped in through the open door. Remus thanked the heavens, what ever they were. Something muggle his mother had said. Suddenly he got a cascading feeling in his throat and before he knew what was what, he had leant forward and vomited into the toilet bowl. The hot acidic feeling burnt his throat and he moaned, tightly clutching the side of the bowl.

From his own bedroom, he could hear the sound of bare feet against rough carpet and then he heard the feet scampering out into the hallway, and towards the bathroom.

"Remus?" he heard Severus.

For fear of vomiting again, Remus let out a loud moan, clearly meaning, "I'm in the bathroom". Severus poked his head around the door and gasped. He swooped to Remus' side and pushed the soft brown hair, which had become wet with the sweat, from Remus' eyes.

"Nnnghh" Remus told him.

A soft hand was placed between his shoulder blades running in a smooth circular motion. Severus took a damp cloth from the sink and pressed it against the back of Remus' neck. He whimpered when the icy water came into contact with his bare skin. It slowly dribbled down his back instantly refreshing him.

"Severus" he whimpered clutching his stomach. The feeling of unease crept back upon him.

"It will be ok, Remus" Severus told him gently, continuing to run his hand in a soothing motion "Whatever it is, just heave it all up and you'll feel better"

Remus shook his head, instantly feeling dizzy. He didn't want to be sick. He hated being sick. That horrible feeling of acid burning liquid gushing up his throat. The nausea before it all started and the feeling afterwards. That horrible, crude taste left behind. He groaned once more and vomited for the second time. The lumpy liquid sprayed down the toilet and dribbled down in his chin. Remus felt like crying. His eyes watered slightly and he could feel his nose beginning to tingle. He bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry in front of Severus.

"It's ok to cry" he heard Severus whisper softly "No one likes to be sick"

Remus nodded and allowed a tear to slide down his cheeks.

At the very end of the corridor stood Sirius Black. He had heard the sounds of thumping feet and someone being sick. He was going to roll over and go back to sleep, hoping that it was Snape who was vomiting, but then he heard the soft whimpers from Remus. Sirius watched as his friend was aided to by the over grown bat he despised so much. An unsettling feeling filled his mind. He didn't quite know what it was, but it unnerved him.

* * *

Draco sullenly stood outside the back door of Malfoy Manor. His mother had sent him outside to have a "brisk morning walk before you eat breakfast. It's good for your lungs and will freshen you up". He glared at a rose bush, violently kicking at the budding flowers.

_Brisk morning walk my back arse. Another one of her excuses so she can sneak degrading French foods into my food._

He strolled down the centre path that led to the apple orchard. The morning rays reflected against the crystal water of the fish pond, rising birds were sweeping from the trees and bushes and Draco was convinced he saw a fox lurking somewhere near the blossom bush. Seeing a fox in these parts was not rare. Malfoy Manor was situated in the middle of the country side, outside the village of Billeting. It wasn't a far walk from London, about 30 minutes or so. He had often wondered into the muggle village when his father had been at work. The things he saw took his interests to a new level of wizarding imagination. Like those things that the muggle children strap to there feet and wheel around on. Draco thought that if everyone in Hogwarts had a pair of those they would all be reaching they're destinations a lot bloody faster.

He stopped walking and sat underneath a red apple tree. The shade shadowed him from the sun and he leaned into the rooks of the roots.

_Right Draco _he thought to himself _Time to think up a new strategy that will convince father to stop this marriage. I've tried reasoning with him. I talked it out calmly and politely, with no intentions of getting moody. It did not work all to well, but we made progress. At least now he knows I don't want to be married off with her._

He made a face at the thought of Pansy and himself together, forever.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Severus asked handing Remus a cup of steaming tea.

Remus nodded and gripped the cup tightly. The warm sensation made him feel better. He had vomited once more in that bathroom and allowed Severus to wipe his tears while he sobbed to himself.

"You pushed me out of the bed" Severus mumbled, seating himself opposite the werewolf.

"Sorry" Remus whispered looking away. He let a small smile show on his face.

"Oh yes, have your laugh. I could have fell right through that floor and landed only Merlin knows where".

Remus let a bark like laugh flow from his lips and he sipped on his tea. The sweetness eased his upset stomach and he leaned back in the chair. For a few moments they sat in silence. Both men wearing there night ware, except for Remus who had Severus' warm cloak thrown across his shoulders. After a while the kitchen door opened and Sirius slipped in.

"Morning" he said, sending a nod in Snape's direction. The least he could do is show his thanks for helping Remus. Maybe Snape wasn't the cold hearted bastard that he looked to be.

"G'morning, Sirius" Remus yawned pulling out a chair for him to sit down on.

Sirius gladly took it. "I heard you this morning" he said "You feeling better?"

Remus smiled weakly and placed a hand on Severus' out stretched arm "I'm ok, thanks to Severus.".

Severus grunted in reply and sipped his coffee. His eyes roamed to Black and he glowered.

That night Remus was once again kneeling on the bathroom floor, his head down the toilet bowl and soft tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. Severus knelt next to him soothingly rubbing his back and brushing his hair from his eyes. Sirius once again stood at the end of the corridor watching. Maybe it was time to see past Snape's dark past.

* * *

_I'm smiling right now. Just bought a new green day hoody, fab! Sexy Mike Dirnt on the back. Woo!_

_Here we are, just for you guys. I love you all._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_

_xx_


	4. You ARE kidding, right?

Severus nervously paced up and down the corridor outside the hospital wing. He had woke up that morning to the sounds of Remus vomiting in the bathroom once again. At first, he decided that it must be just a vomiting bug or maybe Remus ate something in his wolf form that was still in his system. However, after seeing him dispose of his dinner down the toilet bowl, Severus decided that there was a deeper root to this problem. After ordering Sirius to stay at Grimmauled Place in case they needed him to prepare a warm bed, Severus carted Remus off to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, via Floo Powder. Bad mistake. His robes were now doused in a sticky green liquid that smelled of Sirius Blacks cooking.

He glanced at his watch, 4:30. Remus had been inside for a whole hour and Severus was beginning to get apprehensive. Madam Pomfrey had removed him from the hospital because he kept asking her questions. What was wrong? Is it serious? What happens of we don't figure out what is wrong? Will he need to go to ST. Mungos? Is there anything he could do to help? Why is it taking so long? How long more will she be? Can she let him do it so they will be faster? After enduring 25 minutes of interrogation, she had bustled him out the door with the orders of waiting for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Dumbledore had of course arrived 30 minutes ago, and she still wouldn't allow him into the ward. He had even contemplated faking an illness just to get in. Maybe he could break a leg or pretend a student attacked him.

"Oh professor Snape, your back" someone said from behind him.

He knew that voice. It made him want to blow his potions class up.

"Yes, Miss Granger." he said tonelessly "And what exactly is it that you are doing?"

"Just heading for the library. Is Professor Lupin here?"

Severus curled his lip and scowled down at her. Does she ever stop prying into other peoples business? He raised an eyebrow, clearly stated that it was none of her business and she should leave this moment if she is in anyway concerned about her future here at Hogwarts. He grinned with satisfaction as she moved on towards the library. Then the infirmary door creaked open and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head around it.

"Well?" he questioned folding his arms across his chest.

"I think you should come in for a moment, Severus," she told him gently, pulling the door back for him.

He, humphed, and swooped through the open door, gliding towards Remus' hospital bed. Remus was sitting up in the bed, a faint smile on his face. Beside him, seated in a large crimson chair was Albus Dumbledore, that well known twinkle plagued his eyes. He sat at the end of the bed, resting one hand on the shin of Remus' leg and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So what's the problem?" he said looking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I have diagnosed the reason as to why Remus has been getting sick each morning" she began, ignoring his loud scoffs "He also has been reacting badly to certain foods, by the smell of you Id say garlic is one of them."

Severus continued to scowl up at her and Albus smiled.

"Severus, I tested Remus for food poisoning but nothing showed up," she continued "So then I thought maybe he was allergic to something, but nothing showed besides his usual allergy to peanuts. Then I thought that it could possibly be a stomach bug making him vomit every morning-"

"Can you just tell me what it _is_, instead of telling me what it is _not_?" he snapped impatiently tapping his floor against the tiled floor.

"Severus, I'm pregnant" came the hushed voice of Remus.

Severus looked around to Remus. His face was impassive. No trace of emotion presented itself and no one knew whether to elaborate or wait in silence.

"Excuse me" he said cocking an eyebrow. Had he just heard correctly? Pregnant? Surely not.

Remus chewed his bottom lip becoming very interested in the sewing pattern of his sweater. He should have known.

"Remus is with child, Severus," Albus said leaning forwards to place a hand on Severus' knee "He has been for three months now."

"But Albus, t-that can't b-be possible" he stuttered disbelieving glancing at the three of them as if they were going to suddenly shower him in streamers and tell him it was all a joke. He looked at Remus, who was still examining his sweater. "Remus?"

Remus looked up. His large amber eyes glistening with fear and worry. He slowly nodded his head and whispered, "Yes."

"But I used - we were careful - potions and charms" Severus spluttered standing up.

"Severus these things do happen" Madam Pomfrey told him "It is not at all strange"

"You **ARE** kidding, right?" he gasped, "Remus can't be pregnant! He's a male. A _man_. He…he's a _he_!"

Madam Pomfrey sharply slapped him across the shoulder. He winced and moved away towards the protection of Dumbledore, glaring down at her.

"Now you stop that, Severus Snape!" she scolded, moving towards Remus and clasping his hand within her own "You are making Remus uncomfortable. How do you think he feels?"

"I suppose he feels very scared and curious!" he retorted loudly stepping forward, "Do tell me, how does a **MAN** get pregnant? You expect Remus to squeeze something the size of a melon out through something the size of-"

"Severus!" Remus cried, blushing a deep red. He tugged his hand away from Poppy and buried his face within them. He could feel the heat from his face warming his hands and he suddenly felt like crying. As if it wasn't bad enough people pitied him for being a werewolf, they were now going to pity him for being pregnant.

"Severus, please" he mumbled through his hands, "Please sit down and let Poppy explain."

Severus mumbled to himself and sat in the green leather chair next to Albus. He crossed his legs and glared at the floor.

"I think you should explain the procedure to him, Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said.

Poppy nodded and sat at the end of Remus' bed, smoothing out the creases. It was obvious that everyone around the bed was feeling somewhat awkward at having to listen to this.

"Well to begin with, this is not the first case of male pregnancy" she began, reassuringly looking to Remus, "There have been many cases of this sort of thing happening all across the globe. It is not exactly the easiest thing to make, but it is possible. To make this happen between two men, they need to…well…"

"We know perfectly well what they need to do, thank you," Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

"Right well, for two men to have intercourse it is called anal sex. However, when that happens the sperm does not travel into the body organs. The only way that can happen is if the sperm is swallowed," she explained.

"Ohhhhhh" Remus groaned into his hands. His face, if possible, had brightened to the extent of a Gryffindor red. He had pulled the blanket up in an attempt to hide his embarrassed expression. Severus was silently clenching the wooden panels of the armrest, his face a ghost white. His dark eyes were narrowed to snake like slits and his lips were firmly clenched together. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be at ease. He was leaning back in his soft chair looking very amused at his colleges' expressions.

Poppy shifted and continued "Because Remus is a werewolf he possess a slightly different form of magical balance, if that is what you want to call it. Meaning that, while our bodies would have no reaction to the intake of sperm while under the protection of potions and charms, Remus' inner wolf would gladly welcome the foreign body fluids."

"And why is that?" growled Severus from behind a hand. He was beginning to feel embarrassed at this little show.

"Well simply because it is in a wolfs nature to produce offspring, Severus" she simply told him.

"But Remus does not have a _womb_, Poppy" he challenged "Where is this child going to develop? In his liver?"

A snicker erupted from Dumbledore but he covered it up with a sniff. "Just clearing my blocked nose" he smiled "Excuse me"

A little smile spread across Remus' face.

"No professor, this baby will not develop in Remus' liver" Poppy sighed waving a hand at him "Because the wolf welcomed the sperm it meant that the potions and charms were cancelled out. Yes Severus, even _your_ potions can be cancelled out" she added seeing that he was about to object. He grumbled to himself at that. "Now, when Remus swallowed your sperm Severus, it nestled within his body until the full moon. It was then that the wolf took control. I bet your transformation from wolf to man was very painful that particular full moon, Remus"

"Yes, it was" Remus told her quietly "I felt like my entire insides were being altered and moved around. But I didn't fell any different afterwards."

"It felt that way because you were developing a womb" she smiled at him, "The wolf is a very powerful and mystical creature. It's full intentions in our world are yet to be realized. Male wolfs becoming pregnant during transformation just show how mysterious and misunderstood a wolf is. The wolf needs to protect its young. Your wolf, Remus, knew that it was not possible for you to suddenly just develop a womb in human form, so it took the liberty of developing one when you transformed."

"But how will this baby be delivered?" Severus asked "There is no way it is coming out through…you know"

Remus laughed at his lover but quickly stopped when he got a death glare. He covered his mouth and continued to stifle his giggles.

"For 8 months Remus will maintain his male genitals" Poppy explained, ignoring the giggles from the pregnant wolf "After those 8 months are up, a potion that I gave Remus before I allowed you to come in here, Severus, will change his body to suit the procedure of child birth. He will have a fully developed passage way that will widen to allow child birth. Remus you wont feel a thing when you change. You'll just suddenly notice that something is missing"

"But he will get it back, right?" Severus moaned looking disgusted at the very thoughts of losing it.

"Do not fret, my boy" Dumbledore laughed "Everything will reverse itself and Remus will be perfectly fine. He will however, I presume, still possess a womb afterwards?"

Poppy nodded knowingly "Naturally, he will. A stronger potion will be needed for contraception of course, but I'm sure Severus will see to that"

"The question that remains now" Albus uttered "I whether or not you will be keeping this child"

They looked to Remus and Severus, focusing intently on the potions master. It wasn't exactly a secret that Severus found the company of children degrading. He absolutely hated teaching teenagers. Remus bowed his head and chewed his lip again. He wanted to keep this baby. It may be his only chance of ever having a child.

"What about Remus' condition?" he heard Severus say.

"Remus will not transform for 10 months as it will damage the baby. The chances of passing the curse onto the child, are slim but possible." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Severus nodded. Slim but possible. He looked to Remus.

"I am willing to give this a chance only if Remus wants too" he mumbled.

"Really!?" Remus cried "Oh Severus, thank you!"

He leaped from the bed and wrapped his arms around the potions masters neck. Severus stiffened slightly. He was never one for public affection, but he eventually wrapped his arms around Remus and smiled.

"Oh wonderful!" Albus chirped clapping his hands together.

"Indeed" agreed Poppy excitedly. She stood up from the bed and embraced all three professor into a tight hug. Upon releasing them she rushed into her office muttering something about food lists and precautions.

Dumbledore beamed at his two youngest professors.

"Well Severus, your going to be a daddy" he smiled clapping him on the back, "And you will be a very good father to this child."

Severus nodded and gave him an appreciative smile. Remus silently agreed by placing a hand on his lovers and squeezing it.

* * *

_-smiles at you all-_

_Like? No likey?_

_Let me know. Thanks for the reviews and adds._

_Hehe, he's pregnant. Man, it is hard making a male pregnancie believeable. Im a bit dissapointed with the result. Damn penis!_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_

xx


	5. Leave

_Oh, me balls. I have made a ghastly error that I should not have added into the story "Forgotten Feuds"_

_I did say in "Forgotten Feuds" that Voldemort killed Narcissa Malfoy. -smacks self in the head-_

_I should not have said that. I was thinking about another story when I wrote that so everything got muddled up._

_Mrs Malfoy is alive and kicking! She sends her regards and apologies for the fact that Lucius is giving you all the middle finger from the attic window._

_Me - Get your scrawny arse inside that window Malfoy!_

_Lucius - : Flips you all off:_

_Me: I just can't control that one._

_I apologise endlessly for the confusion._

* * *

Draco smoothed out his robes and cleared his throat. He smartly knocked on the door of his fathers study. Today he was going to put his foot down and demand the right to choose his bride. It was not something the son of a very powerful man would normally do. Draco, like any other pureblooded son, was expected to obey his father's wishes and respect his mother. Nevertheless, being very honest, Draco thought that after the war the fun and games had ended. The joys of being known as a pureblood had gotten old, possibly with maturity. He realised that he was a highly narrow-minded wizard and he wanted to broaden his thoughts, maybe explore the muggle world for some time. Of course he was not about to tell his father that. Lucius Malfoy was still a strong believer of inbreeding and that all Mudbloods were scum.

"Enter" he heard his father say.

Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed open the large door and marched tall and proud into his father's domain. Lucius was seated behind his desk reading a daily prophet. He looked up upon the entrance of his only son and nodded towards a chair in front of the desk.

"What is it Draco?" he asked looking back to his paper.

Draco felt slightly intimidated. His father had a very business like manner about him, and the way he was holding that paper faltered Draco's courage every so slightly. He shook the feeling off.

"I came to tell you that I am refusing _your_ decision to marry me off with Pansy," Draco boldly said.

His heart went off on its own journey, beating out of time to the rhythm of a bass drum. He looked to his father. Lucius had narrowed his eyes and was slowly lowering the paper onto his desk. He glared at his son with the look of someone who had just been kicked up the backside.

"I beg your pardon," Lucius said turning his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Draco stiffened. His father was playing mind games. "I said I am refusing your decision to marry me off with Pansy-father" he added as an after thought.

Lucius rolled his eyes "I have had enough of these childish tantrums of yours, Draco" he scolded "You are going to do as you are told, and you will marry Pansy just as you were set to do from the moment you met. Now take your leave."

He lifted the paper back up and opened it in front of his face, scanning the uneventful headlines. Something about a witch and a muggle washing machine.

"No!" Draco told him. _Oh my god. I have just said No…to my father!_

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me No?" Lucius hissed, again lowering the paper and standing up from his seat. His fists were beginning to ball.

Draco refused to be intimidated. It was now or never, he told himself. Either he apologised and left the room, destined to marry Pansy or he stood his ground. He took a deep breath and did what a true Malfoy would do. He resumed his posture, tall and proud, raised his chin into the air and looked his father in the eye.

"How dare you" Lucius hissed, "How dare you! Have you any idea how disrespectful you are acting right now?"

"Actually, father, I have no recollection of being disrespectful towards you" Draco explained calmly, "I am simply stating the truth. That I will not be getting married to Pansy. Instead, I will allow myself a sufficient amount of time to grow up, mature and find love for myself. This is what every other teen my age is doing."

Lucius whacked the paper off the table making Draco jump. "Enough!" he yelled, his eyes ablaze "I will not here a single word more about this. Do you understand?"

"I understand you, if you understand me" Draco retorted angrily. He was now on his feet and glaring at his father in that Malfoy way. He knew he was after crossing boundaries he had never dared cross before. He had stood up to his father and was now going to have to suffer. "I have had enough father! I come here in the hopes that you will understand, and again you have decided to throw it all back in my face"

"Draco Theodore Malfoy, don't you dare speak to me in that way! Have I not raised you to be well mannered?! You will obey and do as you are told" Lucius yelled.

"I am not a dog!"" Draco roared into his face "You can't just tell me to obey! I am not an animal to be treated in this way! Why can't you understand? Why am I not allowed to grow up like every other child?"

"Because you are not like every other child, Draco" his father told him, his voice being lowered a considerable amount "You are a Malfoy. Bold, strong and proud. You have riches beyond your wildest dreams. Anything you want can be yours. You can marry Pansy and have a family"

"I do not want a family I will not love" Draco stated, "I will not subject Pansy and future children to my hatred, father. I will not get married to her."

For a moment, Lucius stared into his sons grey eyes. Possibly weighing up the pros and cons of not having his son marry into a close family.

"Leave, Dragon" he commanded, "This discussion is over. You are getting married. Now grow up and act you age. You are no longer a child, so I will not entertain your behaviour. You are marrying Pansy and that is final."

Draco glowered at him. His lip curled into a perfect Snape face, his cheeks became flushed and the sweat trickled from his clenched fists. With a loud stomp, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room. He slammed the office door and ran straight into his room, slamming his door against the wall in a rage.

_How could he?! How could he subject me to an eternity with Pansy? My own father refusing a simple request that I want. And he says I can have everything I want. Telling me to leave his office._

"I'll give him leave," Draco muttered crossly kicking his desk.

* * *

"Say that again" Sirius laughed, bending over on his chair and slapping his knee.

Remus frowned "No, I am not saying it again" he mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into the battered couch.

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a long, loud sigh filled with laughter. "OK but really on a serious note" he said, "Congratulations, Remus. I can't believe it."

"I know!" Remus literally squealed, his face immediately brightening up, "This is going to be brilliant and Severus was great about it after it was all explained."

"Never knew the beast had a heart. No offence on your taste on arse bangers."

Remus let a smile cross his face. It was 7:30 and he had just returned from Hogwarts with Severus, who had decided to take a shower and read upstairs for a bit. He probably felt it more appropriate that Remus tell Sirius without him being there to interfere. Remus had casually brought the subject of male pregnancy up over a cup of tea with Sirius, who then laughed until he cried. Then he got angry with Severus and then he eventually got over his anger and laughed at Remus for another bit.

"So what about this whole... how shall I put this without offending?" He wondered aloud.

Remus chuckled "Wondering how the baby will get out?"

"Well yes actually, but I was going to phrase it like 'How are they going to pull a quaffle from your bollocks'" Sirius corrected him.

They laughed.

"Well Sirius" Remus giggled, flushing ever so slightly at the rude remark "It has something to do with a sexual alteration potion that will create a passage way for the baby to come out, sort of like Female parts."

Sirius grinned madly at him. A wild glint in his eyes made him look years younger "Like a woman's thingy?" he asked smugly.

Remus flushed. He never did feel comfortable discussing things like this. "Yes, sort of like that, except I wont always have it. It's only a potion. I'm guessing something like polyjuice potion."

"It must be magic" Sirius decided after a moment "Amazing, is it not?"

"Oh yes, bleedin' spiffing" Remus laughed.

"Well I'm happy for you Moony, I really am."

"What about Severus?" Remus asked, widening his eyes into a doggy like pout.

"OK, fine. I guess I'm happy for him to"

Remus smiled, "Thank you, Sirius."

* * *

_I am sooo sorry that it is short. I wrote it really fast. _

_Lucius: -continues you flip you all off-_

_Me: -slams the door on his middle finger- That should teach the bugger._

_OK, REVIEW!!! I love them, lol. Thanks guys for reading._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_


	6. Left

* * *

The early morning sun lingered through the breaches in the curtains, engulfing the room with an intense light. A small figure buried deep beneath a shroud of blankets batted at the rays of light, willing them to give him peace for five more minutes. The rays refused his request and continued to seep through his clenched eyelids.

Draco growled and blinked rapidly. His body felt like a dead weight, every muscle screamed in protest of his movements. Judging from the intense sunlight, Draco determined that it was about 6am. He yawned deeply and threw the blankets from his small frame, edging out of the bed. He shivered, the morning chill closing around his body making him feel like he was swimming with the fish. Padding across his hand made rug, he glanced in the mirror.

"Bed hair" he mumbled sleepily.

Draco proceeded into the bathroom, yawning along the way for good measure and turned on the taps. He tried in vain to prevent them from making further irrelevant jetting noises. After silently scolding them, he brushed his teeth, slicked his hair back and ventured into his walk in closet. Draco had many clothes, most of which were robes and dress suites. However, he did have a secret stash of muggle clothing. None of which he dared to wear at home because his father was present. Lucius Malfoy was a stern believer in the wizarding fashion. According to him, if it was not black or silver and well kept, dump it in the trash. Wearing them in school was also out of the question, it wouldn't be long before an arrogant Slytherin would send word back to his father. Then he'd know what trouble was.

In the far corner of his closet, he pulled out a squashy parcel tied with twine. Across the creased brown paper, written in silver ink was the address of the sender, 'Felicity Bone's second hand store for Muggle artifacts'. Draco had been waiting a long time to wear these. It was actually out of pure curiosity that he bought them. He had been shopping through Diagon Alley one day looking for a faster broom to beat Potter with; his old one was no match for a Firebolt. He was about to give up and go complain to his father, maybe see if he could get Potter expelled for being an annoying Gryffindor, when he spotted something in a shop window. It was square, made of some sort of silver metal and had a dark glass window in the middle of it. A series of numbers and dials were placed down one side, and you had to press a large red button to make the door open. Draco, feeling the need to vent his anger on the muggles, ventured into the shop to toy with these cryptic artifacts. The owner said it was something known as a 'Microwave' and Muggles used it for heating food in. Then he showed Draco how the door made a 'ding' sound when it was opened. It was in that shop that Draco found Muggle clothes.

He fervently ripped the paper apart, excitedly laying the clothes out. A pair of what the owner had said were 'Jeans', presented themselves to Draco. They were a dark blue and felt rough. From what Draco knew, they were very popular amongst the Muggle teenagers. Next was a green jersey. The shopkeeper had said it was belonging to some 'football player', whatever that was. He only bought it because it was green and represented his beloved house. It had a crest on the left arm and a yellow stripe across the middle. The words 'New Joyce' were written in blue lettering across the back. Then he pulled out a grey jumper that had a hood and a bronze zip on it. The owner said it was called a 'zip-up hoody', very popular amongst the Muggle teenagers. Draco had seen some students at Hogwarts wear these and they did look comfortable. Lastly, he picked up a pair of assaulted looking black and white sneakers. A patch on both shoes said they were 'converse'.

"Probably the name of some famous muggle person" Draco mused to himself.

Firstly, he decided to put the jeans on. Eventually he did figure out how to zip and button them up fittingly without getting certain areas caught in the stubborn material. Then he chose his socks, black with Orange snakes on them and then he got flustered. For as long as he could recall, Draco had worn dress shoes, none of which ever had lace in them. He ogled the design of the shoe, hesitantly placing it on his foot and tying what he hoped was a shoe knot. It seemed to stay in place so he repeated this action on the second shoe, getting a positive reaction. The jersey was easy enough to figure out. You just had to slip it over your head and adjust the collar. He wrapped himself up in the 'zip-up hoody' and turned towards the mirror.

Draco smiled at his reflection. Muggles did know how to make someone look twice as sexy. He didn't think it was possible. There was a hole in the knee of the jeans, but Draco assumed that this was for air circulation. The pants hung a bit loosely on him, so he strapped them up securely with a black belt. The ends were a bit too long, so he turned the hem up over the shoes. The shoes. The shoes felt good on his feet. They were comfortable, snug and gave him a sense of freedom. The jersey felt cool and slick against his pale skin, and the hoody produced just the right amount of heat to ward off the morning chills.

Draco was satisfied. Never before did he think that he, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, would be wearing Muggle clothing. He was beginning to regret all those years of insulting Muggles and Mudbloods. He put the hood up, it suited him. When he let it fall back down his hair had become ruffled and stuck up on end. He turned his head from side to side, then shook it out. The hair fell into a centre crease giving him two bangs.

"Perfect!" he beamed, "Just like Uncle Severus"

* * *

Remus stretched and climbed out of the bed. His bed side clock told him that it was 8:00am. He shook the sleep from his eyes.

"No morning sickness?" Severus' voice questioned from behind him.

"None" Remus replied proudly.

He stretched back to his lover and rested his chin on the mans shoulder. Severus grunted and closed his eyes again.

"I'm going for a walk with Sirius" Remus told him "Are you coming?"

"No" Snape grunted back, pulling the blankets over his exposed shoulders.

"Why not? You'll enjoy it. I know you like nature, Severus."

"Yes, I do. I just don't like the company."

Remus mockingly scoffed and tossed a pillow at him.

Sirius and Remus strolled along the country lane. It was a fresh, crisp morning. The sun shone welcomingly onto them. On either side of the road lay bushes blooming with Snow Drops. Sirius explained that they would bloom properly in the spring. As they walked, Sirius pointed out different flowers that peeked through the grass and hedges. Numerous fields lay beside them, in front of them and behind them. It was a misanthropists heaven. Remus liked this part of the country walk. In the distance he could make out ruins of an old castle.

"What castle is that?" Remus asked, pointing out the ruins over a hill.

Sirius laughed, "That's not a castle, Moony. It's a ring fort! Basically, it was used as a farmstead or a secure place for medieval families to go to. You can go up there if you want?"

"Maybe another day, Sirius. I want to enjoy the walk way first" he told him.

"Sure, ok. There are some really nice woods up this way. Come on I'll show you"

Sirius enthusiastically bounced off in the direction of the wooded areas. Remus grinned. He was so happy that Sirius was enjoying his freedom. It was even better that he was here for him. It was a pity though, that Severus wouldn't come. He would have liked the scenery.

* * *

Draco took one more glance around his room. He thought he had everything he would need. Inside his school book bag he had placed his wand, a pair of gloves, a pair of clean clothes, a cloak, his DADA book and a large stash of muggle money he had got while in Diagon Alley last year. Creeping out onto the landing he checked for signs of disturbance. All was silent, his parents bedroom door at the end of the long corridor was still closed. Draco quietly clicked his bedroom door shut and padded down the corridor and onto the stairs. He stretched his foot over the creaky board on the fifth stair. His father had intentionally made it squeak because when Draco was younger he used to sneak down to the kitchen for snacks in the middle of the night. Lucius destroyed the fifth stair so he could catch his son red handed.

Once past the taunting stair case, Draco sidled down towards the kitchens. He noticed his fathers cloak was missing from the hook meaning he had already departed for work. Draco glowered. The thoughts of his father meeting with Pansy's father at work sickened him. They would discuss future family plots and fortunes. His mother would meet with Pansy's mother and shrill about children and the wedding dress. Draco shuddered. He was not getting married. Instead, he was running away. That's right, Draco Malfoy was departing his comfortable life style for the open roads. With his Muggle clothes and money, surely he would find somewhere to live. He figured that if he spent the first few days laying low, and trying to avoid the rescue party he knew his parents would form, he could then move on to Scotland. That way he could sneak into Hogsmeade in disguise and meet up with his old friends. Yes, it would all work. He wouldn't have to marry Pansy and he would be doing as his father suggested. He was leaving.

"Is master Malfoy looking for food?" a small voice asked from behind him.

_Oh oh, busted._

Draco turned towards the house elf, Silk. The round headed creature stared back at him with large eyes. Draco frowned at him. How was he going to weasel his way out of this one?

"No, Silk" he replied "I am going out for a morning walk."

The miniscule elf smiled pleasantly up at him, "Nice to see Master Malfoy doing as Mistress says. Mistress Malfoy always says that making morning walks is good for the lungs."

"Yes," Draco sneered, "She did , didn't she?"

"Well maybe, young Master would like a morning lunch to put in his rucksack?" Silk asked, dashing towards the pantry and pulling various tins and cartons from the shelves.

Draco was surprised at the creatures intelligence. He had never thought about getting a morning snack, running away from home was already proving to be a hungry mission.

"Oh, yes," he told Silk, who was placing various fruits and brown breads into a yellow plastic container, "Perhaps I could have some sweets, Silk."

Silk shook his head violently and stood in front of the cabinet that Draco knew, was bursting with sweets.

"Young Master should not be eating sugary delights so early" Silk told him, wagging a finger up at Draco, "Master will be needing to keep his strength if he is to go walking along to fields."

Draco scowled but agreed with the elf anyway. He didn't want to cause a loud disturbance, his mother would only find him out. He greatly took the plastic lunch box and stuffed it into his sack.

"Now Silk, if mother asks you where I am" Draco whispered, bending on one knee to speak with the elf, "You tell her that I'm gone for a long walk across the country side and she is not to worry."

Silk smiled and rattled his head, making the large ears wave wildly. Draco fought back a laugh and left through the back door. Once he had slipped past the gates to his house, he ran down the short country road and slipped into a field. Draco knew that if he crossed this field, took a left and walked a short distance, he would come across the busy muggle road. It was on this road that the Muggles used these large contraptions with wheels on them. His father said they were destroying the planet, but Draco thought they looked amazing. He cautiously trekked through the daisy filled field. In the distance he could make out the smoke spiralling from a tiny cottage, and of he looked behind him, he could just make out the large chimney of Malfoy Manor. Draco suddenly felt an ache in his heart as fear overtook him. Was he really up for his? Running away from home and the comforts of his former life? How would his mother react?

_She'll be worried, upset for days and crying. Father will be furious, he'll think it was all his fault…. But it is his fault! He is the one refusing my simple request. I'll keep going. Maybe some day, when the time is right I can write them a letter and let them know that I'm ok._

With that thought in mind, he continued towards the muggle roads.

* * *

_Damn you Draco for running away and making the story more somplicated!_

_-shakes fist at you-_

_You likey? No likey?_

_Guys, I love you for the reviews and adds. (Narcissa is still alive)_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_

_Lucius : -peaks out the attic window at you-_


	7. Music Fest

_I know. I know. I have been very behind on updates and I don't know why..._

_Oh well, Im trying to get back on track. Enjoy! Ta for everything._

* * *

Severus leaned forward in his chair and nodded enthusiastically. His eyebrows were raised in an 'I completely agree' sort of fashion, and his hands were folded beneath his chin. He had been seated like this for a good 15 minutes, listening uninterestedly in fact, to the ranting of Remus Lupin.

Remus had been waving his hands in an eccentric manner, rambling on about the amazing wildlife in the woods. He had photographically described a pair of foxes lurking around the young rabbits in the meadows, explaining how the rabbits could see from the sides of their head so they had managed to escape unharmed. Severus had snorted at Remus' remark of killing other animals. He had received a thump to the arm in response.

"And then Sirius showed me a lake, Severus, it was crystal clear which makes me believe there must be a mountain close by but there can't be, so I really don't know how to explain the clear spring water. Maybe it has something to with eco-"

Severus was spared Remus' lecture on clear spring water by the sound of something slapping hard against glass. He looked out the kitchen window and spotted an owl ruffling its head. The poor bird had flown straight into the kitchen window. Severus eagerly rushed to the owl, delighted that he had contact from the normal world. He pulled the letter from the owl which he recognised as a ministry bird, and turned the letter over in his hands. It was addressed to him, but why would the ministry be contacting him? The hand writing explained it all.

"It's from Lucius," he announced, leaning against the counter and opening it up.

"Aren't the Malfoy's supposed to have these large, elegant eagle owls?" Remus asked, nodding at the ruffled bird perched on the window sill. The impact had left him looking cross eyed around the room.

"Ministry Owl" Severus explained.

"They can't afford less stupid looking birds?"

"They can, but they refuse to waste the money, now shush"

Remus scowled at him.

_Severus,_

_I returned home from the ministry due to an urgent owl from Cissa. Draco has run away from home. What am I going to do? I don't know why he would do such a thing, Severus. I'm at my wits end with worry. Should I contact the ministry and get someone to go looking for him? Should I go looking for him? This is awful, I think he may have left because he is to be married. I should have listened to him and reconsidered. Now I've lost my son. Please, write back immediately._

_Lucius._

Severus stared at the letter. He was relatively lost for words. Had he read correctly? Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, has fled his home? Surely it couldn't. He re read the letter which clearly stated Draco had gone. Left his home. A flutter of worry settled in his stomach. It was that feeling that rooted in your gut, panging every so often to remind you that it was there.

"Draco's run away from home" he blurted out, picking up his cloak and dashing towards the fireplace.

"What? Whe-Where are you going?" Remus asked spinning around in his chair.

"To Malfoy Manor! Lucius is in a complete state" Severus told him while he pulled back the fire guard and searched for the floo powder.

Remus stood up and fastened a jacket around his waist.

"I'm coming" he decided.

Severus shook his head. "No, you are staying here," he said, "I am not having you tumble out at the end of a luxurious Mansion to be sick all over the carpet."

"What!? I won't be sick. You know very well I can keep that under control now and a simple cleaning spell would fix it if I did get sick."

"Remus, I don't want you parading through the fields if we have to go look for him. It will be too much of a walk for you and you'll get tired and stressed, and I don't want that to happen"

Remus folded his arms and stood his ground. He was going and no one could tell him otherwise. So being in the presence of Lucius Malfoy might be a bit intimidating and slightly scary, but he would have Severus who would protect him. From what Remus remembered, Narcissa Malfoy was a pleasant enough Slytherin to him when they were in school…or was that only because she fancied Sirius? Either way, he was going and nothing could change his mind. Severus seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Alright fine, come" he grumbled tossing floo powder into the fire place.

Remus grinned and stepped into the fire alongside Severus, clutching his arm. The sudden suction into the network turned his stomach a bit and he clung to Severus. Maybe he should have got the train or something. Within a few seconds he had wobbled out into the sitting area of the Malfoy home. There it was again. That nasty feeling in his stomach. A hand was slapped to his mouth and he looked up.

"Don't. be. sick," Severus hissed. He quickly glanced around the room in search of a canister for Remus to realise the stench of death from. Anywhere but on the Asian rug that carpeted the _entire_ room.

"Sev-"

Remus gagged, opened his mouth and from within the depths of his stomach, out flowed a white, sticky, gravy smelling liquid. It splashed onto the priceless rug immediately seeping into the fine threads. Remus coughed and spat out a clump of something that looked like broccoli.

"_Remus!_" Severus squeaked dropping the umbrella stand he had grabbed from the corner.

"I'm sorry! I really am" he gasped staring down at today's dinner.

He pulled out his wand and tried a cleaning spell on the destroyed carpet. The heavier slime was removed but the horrible stench of Sirius Black cuisine remained. Now he was in trouble. In his school days while Remus was beneath James' cloak, he remembered hearing some people talk about the ruthlessness of the Malfoy's. One Slytherin they were spying on even mentioned the torture dungeons within the labyrinth of the Manor.

"He'll kill me" Remus mumbled glancing about for an escape root.

"He won't kill you" Severus stated firmly, walking forwards and resting a hand on his lover's shoulder, "Not while I'm here he wont. Accidents happen."

The door to the living room opened and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. He was dressed in his usual manor of wizarding robes, but they looked quite ruffled as if he had been anxiously tugging on them.

"Severus, thank Merlin you came!" he boomed, rushing forwards purposely avoiding Remus.

"How long has he been gone?" Severus asked taking Lucius' hand and shaking it.

"According to the kitchen elves he has been missing since 9 this morning" Lucius told him as he led them from the room and down towards the guest area.

As they walked, Severus in step with Lucius, Remus tagged along behind him admiring the wall paintings. He spied a particular nasty looking one. A large warrior stood upon the breast of a grey werewolf, spear in one hand getting ready to pierce the wolfs chest, the other hand balled into a fist and raised in the air. He cringed and began looking at the portraits.

"Nasty scruff" screeched one portrait eyeing him up and down.

Remus flushed. He had been wearing some old tattered muggle jeans and a sweater when they had left the house.

"Come along Remus," Severus called, tugging on the sleeve of Remus' jumper, "Just ignore the portraits," he whispered "They insult everyone."

"They don't insult you!" Remus hissed back.

"Well that is obviously because Severus spent a sufficient amount of time in this house whilst he was growing up" spat Lucius, "In here."

Lucius opened the door to the guest living room and motioned towards the armchairs. Remus hesitantly sat beside Severus, avoiding eye contact with anymore nuisance portraits. He was offered a glass of brandy but politely refused it. Lucius grunted looking offended.

"Where is Narcissa?" Severus questioned, trying to remove Lucius' attention from Remus.

"She's in Draco's room sobbing her eyes out," Lucius told him, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I told you not to force him into marriage, Lucius. But you didn't listen to me or your sons pleas."

Severus had decided he was going to be straight with Lucius. There would be no beating around the bush.

For a moment Lucius looked ashamed. His eyes were turned down and he was nervously biting his bottom lip.

"But that is no excuse for running away from home!" he replied firmly "Draco has no idea how the Muggle world works. He has no money and cannot use magic."

"Has he not gone into Diagon Alley?" Remus piped up, doing his best to be helpful.

Lucius eyes Remus with hatred. "My son is not stupid. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found"

"Draco has had a general interest in Muggles for quite some time now" Severus told the both of them "He has approached me on numerous occasions asking about the Muggle world. I think that's where he may have headed."

"Impossible!" Lucius said angrily "My son does not mix with filthy mudbloods. He has a lot more sense then that."

"Draco has his mind, Lucius. He is interested in Muggles and has overcome the barrier between the common wizard and the non magic folk." Severus replied with equal emotion.

"He will not be mixing with filth!"

"Well right now we have no idea where he is or who he is mixing with" Severus yelled, standing from his seat and slamming his glass onto the oak table.

"Where ever he is" Lucius growled, standing up to match Severus. He stood a head smaller. "I can assure you that he is not mixing with the mudbloods"

"Oh and you just know that do you? You have no idea what your son is like, Lucius. You have poisoned his mind with these silly misinterpretations about Muggles and -"

"Draco is the heir to Malfoy Manor. He will be living here when Narcissa and I are gone, and he will not be stupid enough to parade muggles through it. I know my son, Severus; I know he is not the kind of boy to go against my wishes."

"So you told him to run away, did you?"

That seemed to bring sense to Lucius. His clenched his lips tightly together and flopped back into his seat.

"Your right" he mumbled, resting his head in his hands "I do not know my son. And now he's gone."

Severus took his seat again and sipped his brandy. He had cracked Lucius Malfoy; he deserved a bottle of brandy for that. Remus shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure of him being there was a nuisance or helpful.

"I'm sure Draco will come back" Remus said quietly "He will want to continue his education and see his friends."

"No he won't" Lucius said. His voice was strained as if he was going to cry, "My son is out there on his own. With nothing. No one to help him and no where to keep safe. What am I going to do?"

"Have you tried sending an owl onto him?" Severus suggested. His stomach was one again clenching with worry. This was his god son. A boy who has been hidden from the beauty of the world all his life.

Lucius nodded, pointing at a bunch of letters on the fireplace. "Narcissa sent all of those out with the owls," he explained "But they just returned. Draco is probably sending them back. He doesn't even want to speak with me."

"Well at least we know he's alive," Remus said "Which means there is always a chance at having him come home."

* * *

Draco sat against a red bricked wall, looking up and down trying to decide where he was going to go next. He was hoping to have reached London by now, but he had slowed down numerous times to look at some Muggle contraptions. He had come across something known as a 'bike'. A group of boys around his age where using them on the road. Draco had stopped for a while, pretending to tie is shoe lace and he managed to catch a few words of their conversation. One of the boys, a very tall boy with a red cap, was pointing to the middle of the 'bike' and saying that his chain needed oiling. Draco wasn't exactly sure how you oiled a chain. Or what a chain was doing on these 'bikes' in the first place. Another boy, who was smaller then Draco and wore a very baggy pair of jeans, began ranting on about how his front wheel had buckled in while he was doing a 'rabbit jump'. He had been pointing to the front wheel on the bike, which was considerably battered looking.

Further on down the road Draco had discovered the shoes with wheels. He remembered seeing them before. Although he hadn't found out what they were called, he did discover that you could take really nasty falls on them. Draco had decided that he wouldn't be buying a pair of those things. Instead, he would just learn to Apparate. The possibility of being splinched was there, but it was better then rolling straight into a brick wall.

"Where to next?" he asked himself.

Draco hated to admit it, but he knew he was lost. This was as far as he had ever ventured and now he didn't know which way central London was. He couldn't use his wand, and he didn't know how to use Muggle signposts. A loud bang jerked him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a small, dark car speed by. Smoke was jutting from the back of it, and the passengers had the windows rolled down and music boomed from within. They cheered at Draco as they passed. He shrunk back against the wall not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Are you ok, sweety?"

He looked up into the face of a young woman. At her side was a toddler of about 4 years. He was clinging to his mothers leg and had ice cream splattered all over his cheeks. Draco's first thoughts were that he should push the woman away and run. She could be someone looking for him, or maybe a deranged lunatic on the run from Azkaban.

"Actually, yes," he said, deciding it would be easier to stay polite and calm, "I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where Victoria Street is?"

"Why of course," the lady said, "If you walk down this way until you come to a large yellow building, then go left and cross the first bridge and your in Victoria Street. Off to that Music Fest are you?"

"Music Fest?" Draco questioned. He had no idea what this lady was talking about.

"Yes, all the teenagers around here are heading in that direction. People from all over the country have travelled to London to see some of these mad bands. The youth of today, I tell you, think nothing of the future because their to busy wasting the days away-"

"Erm, yes, thank you for the help," Draco interrupted her. He hurried off in the direction of the yellow building, not wanting to listen to some mad ole bat rant about music and youths.

* * *

_Silly Draco running off like that..._

_:P_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_


	8. Bad Doggy

_-is feeling sick- I'm back to school 2mra...(. -sighs- I'll still do my very best at updating beause I still have to write the sequel to this so you can find out how they get on with the baby and other things that arise..._

_Enjoy guys, and thanks for everything!_

_xx_

* * *

Remus leaned forward on the couch, slipping his arms around Severus' waist and resting his head against his broad shoulders. It had been a long day, too long in fact. Remus never believed it, but today it was proven to him that Lucius Malfoy does have a heart. The rumours were nothing but rumours. Malfoy cared for his son and his family. Nevertheless, Remus couldn't help but wonder if Lucius Malfoy cared more about his family line continuing then he did about his son. It wasn't something Remus dared ask Severus. He knew how much Draco meant to the potions master. Severus was almost an alternate father in most cases.

"Would you appreciate a boy or a girl, Remus?" Severus unexpectedly asked. He had been lying on the couch with his eyes closed, enjoying the glow of the fire as night crept over them. He shifted his left hand to rest on the back of Remus' neck, running his fingers in a slow, circular motion.

"It wouldn't bother me once our baby is healthy," Remus told him, trailing a hand along Severus' arms. "Why, would you prefer one more then the other?"

"I would like a boy," Severus told him, "It would be easier as we could relate to him a lot better then we could with a girl."

Remus chuckled. "So we're not that gay couple who would kill for a girl so as they could talk girly with her?"

Severus snorted. "No, we are not. I'm manlier then you, Remus Lupin, don't think I'm not aware of the lotions you use in the bathtub. What was that one in the yellow bottle, Banella, or something to that affect?"

Remus flushed a little. He was prone to using essence of, well, anything really in the bath. It helped him to relax and the fumes made him sleepy. The lotion Severus was referring to was his favourite.

"It's _Banilla_, actually. A mixture of vanilla and bananna" he scoffed, raising his eyebrows for affect. "And I happen to like that particular one. You would too if you took a bath."

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Severus scoffed in mock anger.

"Just a bit," Remus chuckled "You smell of mint now. I think I can get a hint of something sweeter though."

Remus raised his head to stare at Severus. He sniffed the area around his lovers face, receiving a whack to the nose.

"Bad doggy," Severus scolded.

Remus threw him his best puppy eyes, hoping to get more then a smile. Severus however, glowered up at him, knowing very well what Remus was trying to do. Remus sighed and gave up, repositioning himself on Severus' chest again.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Remus asked, quickly realising how stupid the question was. Of course Severus was worried.

"Yes, I am," Severus replied. That feeling was back, panging in his gut. "I never believed Draco would have the will power to do such a thing. He has no idea how big the Muggle world is. Draco believes it's just a few random villages and that everywhere else is wizarding communities."

"Maybe you should write him a letter or a howler."

Severus glanced down at Remus. "What kind of wizard are you? Send a howler to a young wizard wondering around a muggle town, on the run from his family because he was supposed to get married?"

"Well it makes more sense when you say it like that," Remus muttered, "Besides, Draco isn't stupid. He'll realise soon enough that if he doesn't return to school they'll come looking for him. It isn't exactly impossible to find an underage wizard."

"Your probably right," Severus agreed, "We'll find him. I know he's ok."

Remus grinned. "Now I have some good news for you," he said. Severus grunted in response. "You get to come shopping with me and Sirius tomorrow."

"No!" Severus yelled, "_No_ way. I am not taking part in some shopping fiasco with him."

"But Severus, he _is_ trying to be nice." Remus moaned, "But _you're_ not giving him a chance."

"I don't care, Remus."

"Please"

"No"

Remus pushed himself up and straddled Severus' waist. He pouted, looked down at his hands and began quietly sniffing. Severus folded his arms, mentally threatening himself with the unforgivable curses if he dared smile.

"Remus stop that," he ordered, "Remus, I'm serious, stop it…Lupin…Oh alright fine! I'll bloody well go with the mutt."

Remus beamed and threw his arms around Severus' neck. "I knew you'd come, for me," he mumbled into the delicate skin.

* * *

Night was falling fast and Draco was beginning to feel the anxiety he knew would follow running away from home. The wind was picking up fast and he now regretted not bringing a fur hat. He had pulled his hood tightly around his ears, but it wasn't helping.

He hadn't found his way into central London either, so he was no closer to his Gringotts Vault. Instead, he had ended up wandering into a terrace of beaten down old houses. For a while he examined them, looking for the possibilities of a place to sleep. His eyes roamed along the houses, landing on number 10 and then jumping to number 12. They all looked occupied. Each one emitting a dim light.

"Wait a minute," he muttered to himself.

Draco peered closer at the door of number 10, and then looked at the house next door. Number 12. What happened to 11? Eleven came after 10 but there was no 11 in this road.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, peering at the houses.

"Oi, kid!"

Draco swivelled around, coming face to face with a large, burly boy of about 18 years. He had an overly red face, dilated pupils and the stench of something foul seeped from his clothes. Draco backed away, not wanting to draw trouble onto himself.

"D'ya hears me?" the large boy bellowed, advancing even closer.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, putting on his best sneer. The one he reserved for terrorising Potter and Co.

The lad stumbled towards him. "Ye got a few pounds I can borrow for da phone?" he slurred, leaning against a trash bin.

Draco shook his head, not liking the position he was being backed into. He didn't understand what this boy was looking for and he didn't want to hang around and find out.

"Look, just give us a few pounds, will ya,"

Draco quickly produced his wand from his bag and pointed at the boy.

"What's da?" the boy laughed, poking at the wand, "You gonna beat me with a twig, kid?"

"Get away!" Draco ordered.

The large boy laughed into Draco's face and turned, advancing across the field. "You're a nutter boy, feckin crazy is what y'are," he howled, stumbling down the pavement and into the next terrace.

Draco clenched the wand between his fingers. That had been a narrow escape. So far, Draco had had no luck with Muggles. Now he needed to find a place to stay for the night. Throwing a quick glance back at the oddly numbered houses, Draco hurtled off out of the terrace.

* * *

_Likey? No likey?_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_


	9. Shopping With The Crew

_Hello everybody. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Life has been hectic! Funeral, wedding coming up, school, social life. Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it, and then I remember that there's always Mike Dirnt to satisfy my needs. XD_

_Well this chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try and get a head start on Chapter 10._

_I have one question for you all: Would you fancy a sequeal to this? YES/NO._

_XX_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter: Shopping With the Crew_

The local village around Grimmauled Place was buzzing with excitement. It was Market day, Sirius had explained, meaning that most of the locals would be present to buy the best foods for as cheap as they could barter. Remus had persuaded Severus to wear Muggle clothing; black jeans, navy shirt and a sweater. Sirius was convinced that Remus had persuaded Severus to wear those clothes in a more interesting way. He had spent all morning pestering Remus with wild sex fantasies.

"What is that supposed to be?" Severus asked loudly, pointing at a shopping trolley.

"It's where you put your food when you're going through the aisles," Remus laughed.

"You mean you actually fill that thing with food?"

"Er, well yeah."

Severus scoffed, refusing to believe that Muggles would actually eat everything they put into that trolley. Hagrid wouldn't eat that much, so therefore the Muggles must be over exaggerating about something.

It was a warm day, and the jeans Remus had made him wear were beginning to tighten around his knees. He growled with frustration, angrily stomping behind Remus who was chatting avidly to Sirius. If he had it his way, Black would have been wrapped up in a leash and tied to one of the poles. One of the poles near the road, so that maybe a muggle car could roll over him without hesitation.Severus tugged on the sweater he was wearing. It was a cotton sweater, one with lots of silly designs on the cuffs. He had of course, thrown a tantrum the moment he saw it.

"Severus, come on," Remus called excitedly from the main shopping doors, "They have a baby section."

"Oh Merlin," he mumbled to himself, slowly ambling into the enormous shopping centre.

Once in the baby section, cries of help flew threw Severus' mind. The vast colouring of pink and yellow made him shy away from ever wanting to buy baby equipment.

"Couldn't we just purchase baby equipment in Diagon Alley?" he asked, eyeing up a white Moses basket with yellow lilies and pink rabbits.

"No!" cried Remus, pulling Sirius towards a basket full of baby blankets.

Severus rolled his eyes, cursing the anticipation of his lover and the mutt. Together they would make the perfect gay couple. Wondering around Moses baskets, ogling the baby booties and winding up those plastic things that make noises.

"What about this!" Sirius beamed from behind a shelf full of "How to unleash the imagination of your 3 year old" books. He was holding out a dark blue baby grow with a little wolf cub sewed onto the front. Severus couldn't help but think that it did look very cute.

"That is brilliant!" Remus laughed, throwing it into the shopping trolley and carting off towards the toy section, Sirius hot on his trail.

Severus, not at all enthusiastic about the whole situation paced slowly behind them, doing his best to look like a lone wanderer. His tries failed as men passing by began muttering about the creepiness of three grown men wondering around a children's section.

"Remus," he whined after he had listened to Sirius complain about the lack of Wizarding education amongst Muggles, "Why can't you wait until the baby has actually arrived, and then go out and buy clothes and toys?"

"Because" Remus replied, chucking a purple and yellow spotted ball into the trolley.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Because? What kind of answer was because? Because, was an answer he would expect from a 12 year old, not a fully grown werewolf, holding a baby and squealing with his mutt of a friend, about the "cuteness" of baby hats. Grumbling to himself about the "joys" as they liked to call it, of being a "Parent-to-be", Severus walked behind his lover and Sirius, idly scanning the shelves. Amongst the large selection of clothes and toys, they also had baby foods. Mashed potatoes, mashed carrots, mashed peas, mashed Veggie Mix, SMA, SMA Gold, SMA Progress.

"Is there anything they don't have?" he asked himself.

He continued to scan the shelves as they passed through the older toy section. One thing caught his attention, it was a miniature-sized potions set. Except there was no cauldron and the liquids looked to colourful to be real. Alongside it was a package containing clothes. He glanced at it. Albert Einstein Dress up Costume Includes White Laboratory Coat, Plastic protection Goggles, Fake wig and Moustache.

"Who the heck was Albert Einstein?" he mused.

Shrugging his shoulders, Severus moved out of the aisle and followed Remus and Sirius into a food section. For a while, they wondered around, picking up the essentials like Potatoes, Bread, Milk, Sugar and chocolate biscuits for Remus.

"Oh, Remus, come have a look at the chocolates they have," Sirius prompted, dragging Remus and the trolley off down aisle 7.

Severus recoiled at the sight of the shelves. Taller then he stood, were shelves packed with bags of chocolate goods. Boxes were mounted on the floor, reaching knee height, baskets hung from other baskets that hung from shelves, each one overflowing with something called a "Mars Bar". He groaned when Remus headed straight for the dark chocolate section. Sirius occupied himself with selecting mini chocolates from the Pick 'n' Mix.

"Aren't you horny enough as it is?" Severus mumbled, coming up behind Remus and pulling the box of dark chocolates from his grasp.

Remus grinned up at him. "Well, one more round never hurt anyone," he smirked, "Besides, you never complained about the err, night time activities that took place."

Severus cracked a smile, a light chuckle vibrated from his throat. "If I let you have these, do you promise to never make me wear this sweater or these pants, again?"

Remus laughed, tugging on the black sweater. He thought it was fine; there was nothing wrong with spiral patterns on the cuffs. Instinct told him to reach up and lock lips with the man he loved, but the surrounding were inappropriate. Instead, he grinned and nodded, claiming his dark chocolates.

"Oh yeah, publicly show your affection for one and other," Sirius mocked, pushing the trolley away towards the frozen foods.

Remus laughed and strode after him, leaving Severus to moodily follow. Trust Black to ruin the moment.

They walked into the frozen foods section and looked through the freezers. Severus spotted some of the spicy chips that Remus liked, so he flung them into the Trolley, smirking when they landed heavily on a bar of soft chocolate Sirius had picked up. A loud bang made them look down the aisle in time to witness a small boy that looked to be about 13, darting towards them. Bags of apples were swinging wildly in his hand as he tried to out run a burly security guard. Upon his back, he had a rucksack that knocked against his legs, causing him to stumble slightly. His hood was secured around his head, casting a shadow across his face.

"Yobs," Sirius explained, continuing to toss frozen bags into the trolley, "We get a lot of commotion around here. Kids from the neighbourhood shop lifting and throwing stones at people and banging on the shop windows. You get used to it and learn to ignore it."

"Kids these days, eh," Remus said, "They won't know what hit them when they land themselves in bigger trouble. Isn't that right, Severus?"

Severus nodded, staring closely at the boys face as he whizzed past. It looked oddly familiar. The small boy hurtled towards the end of the aisle, pleading with his legs to not get tangled in his bag. I guess luck wasn't on his side, because as soon as he had begun to think about it, the heavy backpack slammed against his knees, throwing him to the floor and the bag of apples into the freezer. There was a sickening crunch as the backpack flew from his back and landed next to Sirius. Out of it, fell a large, brown book. Defence Against the Darks Arts: OWL Year.

"Draco!" Severus gasped, now recognising who the boy was. The unmistakable straw-coloured hair that peaked out from beneath his hood was a dead give away.

He ran forwards, flinging the hood back from Draco's face, confirming his suspicions. Draco stared back, a wild look in his eyes and flushed cheeks. He didn't know whether to get up and run from his Godfather, or to stay on the floor and allow the large security guard to sit on him.

"What are you do-" Severus began

"Good job sir!" the security guard cried, jogging up beside Severus. He placed one leg on Draco's lower back and began talking into his walkie-talkie.

"Remove your leg from this boy!" Severus snarled, standing up and staring the guard down.

To harass and chase his Godson through a Muggle shopping centre was one thing, but to humiliate him by placing a filthy shoe on his back was enough to make Severus sing a round of 'I feel pretty'. Madness, isn't it?

"Beggn yer pardon, sir?" the guard asked, pocketing the walkie-talkie.

"You heard me, remove your filthy boot from my Godsons back," Severus snarled again. His hands itched to produce the wand stored away in his jumper. On the side he could see Remus and Sirius bundling up Draco's possessions.

"So this er, belongs to uz?" the guard smirked.

Draco groaned and shifted his weight, the pressure of a large boot on his back was beginning to hurt. This guard was no fairy bun, he was about 24 fairy buns.

"Belongs to me?" Severus chuckled, "I have asked you twice to remove your large leg from my Godsons back. Twice you have ignored me. Now I will ask you for a third time. Remove your leg from his back, you moron!"

Remus and Sirius let out a snicker, earning tutting noises from the fellow shoppers who had stopped to be nosey. The guard, seeming to understand the type of man that Severus was, removed his foot from Draco's back. Draco gasped and climbed to his feet. To be sure he didn't run of again, Severus placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Will that be all?" he asked, forcing a smile.

"Will tha' be all? Yer lad here refused to remove tha blasten' hood of his. I had ter chase him roun' the aisle, 'cause he ran."

Severus glanced down at Draco, frowning at the boy's lack of explanation. He squeezed his shoulder harder.

"You frightened me," Draco stated, "I didn't know I was supposed to take my hood down."

"There's your explanation," Severus said, wheeling around and carting Draco out of the store leaving Remus and Sirius to finish the shopping.

* * *

_So there tis. Again, fancy a sequal? Let me know. Ta for everything!_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus and Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	10. Have you got the brain of a hufflepuff?

_Oh lookit! I'm being a very good wannabe Harry Potter and updating another chapter. D_

_Hope you guys enjoy._

_xx_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter: Do you have the brain of a Hufflepuff?_

Once outside the shop, Severus sat Draco on a wall. Sitting there in silence was a lot more intimidating then being quizzed by his potions master. It was just the way that Severus paced around him, his fist balled and his teeth bared. Not knowing when Severus was going to snap. The air was tense and Draco knew an explosion was about to come. He had fallen victim to the wrath of Severus Snape on more then one occasion. The most famous experience and most known in Hogwarts, was the little escapade that involved Draco, Pansy and a very expensive set of robes. Severus had cornered him in the great hall and unleashed the mother of all tempers on him.

"Uncle Severus, I-"

"Shut up," Severus whispered, rounding on him.

Draco bit his lip, twisting his finger into a hole that had appeared on the knee of his jeans. Right about now he would love to climb into a hole and bury himself there forever. It sounded a lot more welcoming then what awaited him.

"Why?" was the question he was presented with.

Why? Why? Well, that was obvious. He didn't want to get married. His father was disrespecting his rights to willingly marry. He didn't want to live a life of parties and jewels. Travelling the world was a better option, in his mind. However, his father clearly disagreed with that.

"I don't want to get married," he whispered, now understanding how stupid his reason sounded when voiced.

"So you decided to run away from home?" Severus questioned, "Did you think it would be fun to worry your parents like that?"

Draco stayed silent. Ever since leaving, he had felt guilty about leaving his mother behind. He was her only son; he was supposed to be there for her to comfort her. Who's comforting her now? Hardly his father, Lucius Malfoy does not comfort bawling woman. He prefers to hang around his study until they have gotten over the commotion; the he would waltz back in and lap up the praise.

"Well!"

Draco jumped. "No," he replied instinctively "I didn't know what I was thinking. I just knew I couldn't be married."

Severus sighed, seated himself on the wall and began pulling at the knees of his jeans. They had become disgustingly clingy again. He noted that Draco had some muggle clothes on him.

"Where did you get those?" he asked, pulling at Draco's own jeans. They looked considerably more comfortable then his own ones.

"Bought them, in the second hand clothes shop back in Diagon Alley. That's where I was planning to head, as soon as I had figured out how to get there I would have been ok."

"Draco, the non magical world is huge. You would never have lasted. What about school?"

Draco grinned. He was grateful for the gentle tone his godfather was taking. If he were seated here now with Lucius, his backside would be as red as Gryffindor scum. "Well I was going to remove my money from Gringotts and rent a place in Hogsmeade. That way I could still use magic and see my friends."

"You seem to have had it all figured out," Severus chuckled.

"Well no, not really. It was rather instinctive. I guess there was always that part of me that knew my plan would fail, I just didn't want to admit it."

Severus nodded. Learning from his own experiences when he was a child, Severus had quickly learned that the best way to understand a child was to take it easy with them. You could shout and roar, run a rampage and fling plates at them all you wanted, but they would soon find a way to turn a deaf tone on you. It was like managing his Slytherins at Hogwarts. Each one of them had a different story to tell, so he treated each one of them with what they deserved. It helps them to understand that there's more to life them running riots with death eater cults.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled.

"I understand and I accept your reason," Severus told him, "What are you going to do about Lucius? Are you going to calmly stroll back in your front door and pretend you've just been to a picnic?"

Draco couldn't help but snort when he heard that. "Me, on a picnic," he laughed, "As if."

"Well what are you going to do ?"

Draco suddenly leaped from the wall in an attempt to escape the grasp of Severus. He was quickly brought to a halt by a leg-binding spell that sealed him to the spot. He felt his body wobble slightly.

"Have you forgotten that I'm well over the age of 17?" Severus smirked.

"Let me go!" Draco yelled loudly, trying to cover up his embarrassed tone.

"No, Draco. You're not running off."

"What do you care! You are not family, you're just a Godfather. All you have to do his hope and pray that my parents don't die so as you won't be landed with me. You don't understand, Snape!"

Draco felt the firmness on his legs increase; gasping with pain and frustration, he tried to fight the spell.

"That's enough, Draco!" Severus hissed angrily into his ear, "I will not take this attitude from you, understand. I saved your sorry ass back there with that fat guard, so don't you ever again accuse me of not caring!"

"If you cared, you'd let me go" Draco mumbled crossly.

Severus released the spell he had cast upon his hormonal Godson. "I do care. That's why I'm trying to help you."

Grudgingly accepting defeat, Draco returned to his seat on the wall. Although now he knew Severus would be ready with another spell if he tried to make another break for it.

"Where's my bag?" he asked huffily, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if he were 5 years old.

"Remus and Black picked it up," Severus replied.

"What are you doing with them anyway?" Draco said in a rather accusing tone.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at his Godson. "You don't know?" he asked, allowing a tiny grin to crack through his clenched lips.

Draco shook his head. _Know what? What am I supposed to know_, he thought _all I know is that I am stuck with marriage now. Pansy and me sitting in a tree-_

_"_Well, Draco, I would have thought that word would have spread to you," Severus began, shifting on the wall and stretching his legs out before him, "Me and Remus are a couple. We have been for a while now and Remus is expecting."

_Lupin is what,_ Drano's mind mused Expecting. _Expecting as in baby popping. The werewolf. Gryffindor glory._

"You're joking right?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not. Now you know why I was never forced into marriage," Severus grinned, "And don't be getting any ideas Draco! Pretending to be something your not wont help you escape marriage."

"Ew! I'm not pretending I'm gay,"

Severus cocked both his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Well it's not as if I hate it or anything," Draco explained, "I just don't … erm, -"

"You don't get off on that kind of thing." Severus laughed, finishing off his Godsons sentence.

"Don't say that," Draco cringed, "But yeah, what you said is what I meant."

"Ah, I see."

Draco twitched on the wall. The sun was beating to heavily upon his neck and the crisp feeling of sunburn stung his forearms. What was he going to do now? He couldn't run away because Severus would jinx him. Yet, he couldn't afford to go home and be married. No one wanted to marry into a family they didn't like. It was an in human situation.

"And what about this baby business!" Draco suddenly growled. That annoying feeling of neglect was settling in. Why hadn't Severus told him before? They were supposed to be a family, in some sense.

"Well I'm sure you now how it happens, Draco," Severus said, "Long story short, Remus is three months gone."

Draco huffed, glaring angrily down at his tattered shoes.

"How about, you come home for a while with me?" Severus suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Id love that!" Draco beamed happily.

* * *

_Likey? No likey? If no likey, tis your problem not mine. However, at least you still read it. _

_00 I have to go shopping, for a new Mike Dirnt t-shirt. 3_

_ValidHaker_

_(Remus and Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	11. Lube

_Long story short -- here's chapter ... I can't remember what chapter it is, but I'm sure your intelligent enough to figure that out for yourself._

_Mike Dirnt is Pwnage, just so as your aware of that FACT!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Lucius_

_Without beating around the bush, I am writing you to inform you of my latest discovery. In laymen's terms: I have found Draco. He was running from a muggle security guard at a muggle shopping area. I was with Remus when Draco tripped and fell in front of us. I managed to get him of trouble, but I am sorry to say that he is not supportive with the idea of returning home. I think it would be best if you left him sleep for the night, here at my residence for the mid term. I shall immediately send him via floo network to the Manor. Alternatively, you may, if you wish, come to Grimmauled Place and try to talk some sense into him. Preferably, the latter would be more suited as I need to attend to certain complications that are arising between schoolwork and myself. Send Narcissa my regards. Try not to fret._

_Loyal and regarding_

_Your friend_

_S. Snape._

Severus sealed the letter and sent it out with his owl. Sitting opposite him, and cradling a cup of tea in his hands was Draco. He had not exactly warmed to the idea of spending time with his Godfathers pregnant boyfriend, so the implication of getting to know the "family" wasn't worth it. As far as Draco was concerned, spending a few hours every week in Remus' DADA class was torture enough as it was. Further methods of torture were un-needed. So instead of complicating things, Remus retreated to the living room with Sirius. There they were possibly discussing baby shoes and yellow blankets with ducks on them.

Severus effortlessly pulled Dracos chair forward and looked him in the eyes. Leaning on one elbow and resting his head in his hand, he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

Draco shrugged lazily. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Draco, you have endangered yourself by running off as if you were some muggle yob. What was possibly going through your mind --" Severus stressed, "Besides marriage!"

Another shrug from the teenager led Severus to suggeste that his hormones were going into over drive. What that basically meant was that Draco would go from lazy to stubborn to annoyed to down right obnoxious. The variation ranged from levels 5 to levels 25, depending on the up bringing and current situation of the teenager.

"What did you say to father?" Draco asked.

Severus shrugged. "Nothing much, just explained how and where I had found you. I suggested that you stay here for the night and that he may either come visit in the morrow or you may visit him."

Draco groaned loudly and pushed his tea way. "Either way there's going to be a visitation, isn't there?"

Severus nodded and stood up. The groceries they had purchased where still in there packaging, scattered across the tables. Deciding to make the best of an extra helping hand around the house, Severus instructed Draco to pack away the pantry foods. It's not that Sirius couldn't do it, it was more that Severus would have preferred it if he had a first hand view of what was being bought and put into his foods.

Halfway through instructing Draco on how a fridge worked, Remus entered the kitchen. For a man of 3 and half months pregnant, his once neatly fitting shirt was beginning to tighten considerably. Madam Pomfrey had explained that it was just because of the alteration within his body. Severus had been informed, unwilling informed, by Minerva that as soon as Remus reached a certain by gone time, he would begin to get moody, cranky and sexually needy.

"It's all to do with how the wolf's body works, Severus." she grinned, comfortably enjoying the potion master discomfort.

Severus still had the horrible image of a horrendously impregnated Remus sitting on him. Some things were just not worth the sensational feeling.

"Oh, your putting the shopping away," Remus noted, leaning over the counter to pick up a loaf of bread.

"There's no need," Severus said, "Sit and have a cup of tea. We'll do it."

Remus nodded, delighted that he was finally getting an ounce of relaxation after the endless shopping spree he had. Carefully placed in a spare bedroom upstairs were the baby attires he and Sirius had purchased. The purple ball with the yellow spots, the white baby boots with a frilly outer edge, a rubber duck for the bath tub as well as coloured soaps. Numerous articles of clothing, and most importantly Sirius had said, a poster of Viktor Krum. Now, regardless of whether or not Severus actually enjoyed Quidditch, the fact remained that a newborn baby would not be getting his inspiration from a moving figure spellotaped to the wall.

"So Draco, I presume that you support a Quidditch team?" Remus asked.

"Yes." was the discreet response.

Remus hummed. "So, I hear from Harry that you have a Nimbus 2001. Fast broom, eh?"

Draco scoffed, clearly showing that the mention of Saint Potter's name was not something he was going to accept. _What's potty doing talking to the wolf about me?_

"Yes," Severus hissed through clenched teeth, "Draco does have a very adequate broom. Don't you Draco?"

"S'alright." Draco mumbled, stuffing a head of lettuce into a chilled vegetable drawer. "Nothing compared to the Horizon.01 that's supposed to be coming out."

"Ah," Remus chuckled, leaning back and resting his hands on his stomach "You were plagued with that rumour too. So it wasn't just me that stood in line at Quality Quidditch supplies, demanding the information released on new broom manufacturing."

"Well I'll need something faster then Potter's broom if I'm going to catch the snitch in record time."

Severus rolled his eyes. Quidditch, if possible was the most boring sport to ever have been invented. Students used it as an excuse to cut class and fly on their sticks of wood with straw hanging from the back ends. The excitement that followed a match was nothing compared to the excitement of curing an untreatable illness with the connection of a potions ingredient. Severus didn't quite understand why people bothered to chase a golden walnut around a pitch, or throw balls through hoops and then hit people with oversized lumps of coal. Was there really a need for such violence and waste of time?

"Draco put the eggs in the containers, don't leave them rolling around the fridge." Severus demanded.

Draco muttered a "sorry" and replaced the eggs, sneakily placing a cracked egg at the back of the tray. Muggle refrigerators were not something he was used to using. The tiny light, however, interested him. He noted that every time he closed the door, the light would disappear. Then when he opened the door, the light re-appeared and with it came a humming noise.

"Where do I put these?" Draco asked, looking very bewildered as he produced a pair of white, gel like packages from a blue paper bag.

"Err, there mine," Remus mumbled, clearing his throat and quickly accepting the tiny packages being handed to him.

Severus raised an eyebrow, gleefully smirking. A questioning, yet knowing look crossed his brow. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"What are they?" Draco questioned, digging deeper into a paper bag and removing the packets of soup.

"Nothing of importance," Remus assured.

The kitchen door swung open, revealing a tired looking Sirius. His hair was ruffled into what looked like a Mohawk, and his robes were creased in unpleasant places. Scratching at his hairy mane, he yawned and slumped into a chair next to Remus.

"Musta fell sleep -- " he muttered, reaching out to pick up the gel packs. "Was that?"

Remus blushed, trying to grab them back, but the puckish reflect in Sirius' eyes made him regret ever buying the gel packs.

Snickering, Sirius fondled the gel substance in his hands. "Having aches and pains, are we Remus?" he grinned.

"Sirius stop that," Remus warned, blushing under the surveillance of Severus' mocking glint and Draco's curiosity.

"What _are_ they!" Draco demanded forcefully.

"Yes, Remus," Severus mused, "What exactly is the purpose of your purchase?"

Sirius snickered, endlessly enjoying the moment he knew would never be forgotten amongst them.

"Severus, please don't"

"Uncle Severus, what are they for! Tell me!"

"Oh come on Moons, shall we inform our uneducated guest?"

"Sirius stop that!"

"_Godfather_!"

Draco stomped his foot loudly, defining the meaning of ignorance towards uneducated guests, as it was put. Severus clipped him across the ear, smiling an apology at Remus and continuing to pack away the frozen foods.

"See, Malfoy," Sirius declared knowingly, "There comes a time in every mans life when certain areas of his body come under strain from pressure and extra responsibility and what not. So, it becomes difficult to get a particular area of the body to respond to your touch." Sirius grinned at a scarlet Remus, "Do you understand?"

Draco pulled a face and blushed himself.

_Eww, had his far relation actually just told him that his pregnant DADA teacher was having trouble -- doing things -- he disgustingly analysed what had been said to him -- Merlin helps us. He was!_

"Sirius!" Remus shouted, embarrassingly grabbing his gel and pocketing it, "don't tell a student that!"

"It's just a bit of fun, Remus." he insisted, "Nothing he hasn't done himself."

"Thank you Black," Severus spat, pulling Draco towards the pantry.

* * *

That night, Draco dejectedly made his way towards the spare bedroom. He just couldn't believe it. 9:30 and he was being made go to bed. _9:30!!_ Was there a law that stated doing such things would be justified with death?

_It's all Lupins fault anyway. Him and his conservative views. Just because the Saintly trio nestle to bed this early does not give him the right to suggest my health is suffering from late nights. Suffering, pfft. I'll give him suffering. Oh of course, trust Snape to follow his opinion, because it's very obvious I don't bloddy matter. No, I'm just the blonde kid who ran away from home to escape a life of hatred._

Stomping the last flight of stairs, he ventured into the deserted room. Slamming the door behind him and completely abandoning Severus on the landing.

* * *

_There you are. --smiles at you all pleasantly--_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	12. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

_This here is known as the next chapter in the series. _

* * *

_Chapter: Lucius_

* * *

"Now Draco, your father will be arriving within the minute," Severus told his godson, "You are to be prudent and polite. Keep your wits about you, and do not under any circumstances anger him with teenage tantrums." 

Draco scuffled away from the tight enclosure his godfather had made between them.

"The way you talk godfather, you could promise that I had never encountered the wrath of my father. I know very well how to deal with him."

"So is that why you decided to run away?" Severus questioned sarcastically, "Because you knew that Lucius would favour your departure."

"You were not there, therefore you do not understand."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was proving to more difficult. "Draco listen to me," he sighed, "I have been to school with your father, I grew up with your father and I would consider him as a close friend. I am aware of his temper and attitude towards silly stunts like running away. Please, try to be mature about this."

"I understand. I will try."

Severus squeezed his shoulder. "Now let us be quick about this."

Punctuality is possibly one of the most important things a Malfoy should possess. That is why at exactly 3:30, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy flooed proud and expertly into Grimmauled Place. As ever, both were dressed in elegant clothing. One would almost expect them to be attending some sort of royal banquet, not recovering their son. Narcissa turned her nose up at the not so decorative furniture.

Severus nodded politely, and took a step forwards.

"Severus!" she cried, bouncing forwards and embracing him within a hug, "Where is my son?"

"I'm right here mother." Draco answered, protruding from behind the security of his godfather.

"Oh Draco!"

Narcissa swiftly rushed towards her son, embracing him and smothering him in brisk kisses. Draco struggled against her grip, not wanting to make a show of himself in front of Severus. He grunted, and removed her arms from his neck.

"Mother please," he pleaded, "Allow me to breath, will you?"

On command, Narcissa released her son, standing back to admire him. As if by remote her eyes began to water and silent whimpers echoed across the room. "Draco," she sniffed, "You gave me such a scare."

"I assure you mother, with or without magic I would have survived leisurely in the muggle world."

Severus paced towards the weeping woman. Supportively wrapping an arm around her, he led Narcissa to the couch to weep in peace. Draco rolled his eyes. _One down, one to go._

Without flinching, Draco stiffly acknowledged his fathers presence. A swift bow of the head from Lucius formed some sort of peace within the room.

"I have nought but one question for you, son," said Lucius, striking his cane outwards and leaning on it.

"I would be glad to answer that question for you, if I can." Draco replied.

"Why would you take pleasure in inflicting such pain upon your mother and I, by vagabonding across areas which you know nothing about?"

Draco stiffened. Not even now could his father be pleasant. "I have not been vagabonding, as you call it, across areas with which I have no knowledge of. I am very capable of looking after myself in this world."

"The Wizarding world!" Lucius stressed, gripping his cane tightly.

"The muggle world!" Draco retorted, "Had you taken interest in me, you would have been familiar with what I like to do."

"What you like to do! What you …" Words at this time seemed to tumble about in Lucius' mouth. He couldn't decide what to say to his cheeky son. Deeply inhaling through his teeth, Lucius closed his eyes. "Look at you."

"What is wrong with me?" Draco questioned, glancing down the length of his body, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Lucius raised his cane in the air and pointed at Draco's body. "That attire you are wearing. Excuse for clothing! Where have you found such rags?"

"This excuse for clothing has kept me feeling like every other child my age. Your conservative, pure-blooded prattle is absurd."

Lucius crisply smacked his son across the face, receiving a gasp in response. Narcissa howled alongside Severus, completely powerless in the showdown between the two men in her life.

"Now Lucius," Severus warned getting to his feet and standing between father and son, "If today you are hoping to return home with your son, the use of violence will not help you."

"Ridiculous!" Lucius shouted, banging his cane against the floor, "That was nought but disciplinary skill. Don't you lecture me on how to raise my child, Severus Snape."

"For all the good intentions you hold, Lucius," Severus hissed, "Right about now hitting your son for expressing emotion does not strike me as good intent."

"It's alright, Godfather," Draco said, "I'll not be going home. I've had enough."

"Nonsense Draco!" Narcissa shrieked, "Please now don't act as if you were five years old, you shall be coming home."

"I'm not leaving!" Draco yelled, turning his back on the three adults.

"Don't you speak to your mother that way boy!" Lucius shouted, roughly grabbing Draco by the shoulder and spinning him around.

"I bet you feel dirty now that you've touched mudblood clothing!" Draco roared, balling his fists tightly, "Shall I go and fetch you a basin of water to remove the 'filth'!"

"That is it, Draco. March yourself into that fireplace this instant you insolent brat!"

Draco angrily kicked at a small table, shattering the miniature legs. Something within him had snapped, releasing a flow of adrenaline. It was now or never. _Stand my ground and I'll be happy!_

Storming across the room, Draco viciously grabbed a hand full of floo powder and flung in into the grate.

"You may now take your leave, Father," he spat, retreating behind Severus and folding his arms, "Mother, I apologise for my radical behaviour but I do solemnly promise to visit when things are right."

"Dragon, stop this," Severus said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Return to your family and make things well."

"I'll not leave!" he replied stubbornly, "I'm wanted there as much as I'm wanted in the Gryffindor tower. Can I not stay with you?"

"Don't be so childish, Draco." Lucius snapped, "Come now!"

"Godfather, please!"

"Draco! The fire, immediately."

Draco looked with pleading eyes up at Severus. Biting his bottom lip, he mentally prayed that Severus would come through for him.

"Sweetheart, please don't do this," Narcissa begged.

"Mother, you have no understanding of what it is like to grow up in this day and age in a conservative household," Draco explained, now feeling fierce sympathy and pity. "I want to be free of the burden of marriage. I want to live my life like every other child my age."

He turned to his father. "Why can you not understand that?"

The wooden door crashed open and Remus and Sirius spilled into the room.

"Mrs Malfoy." Remus greeted, bending into a bow, "Mr Malfoy," he added, nodding at the blonde ball of frustration. He elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Oh, err, yes," Sirius continued, "My pleasure to meet you both. We couldn't help but over hear the raised voices and the mention of Draco staying here."

"Remus what are y-" Severus began.

"We would be honoured to have you place Draco within our guardianship, for such a length of time that he should feel confident with returning home." Remus declared, moving towards Severus and the smaller blonde.

"Not a fucking _hope_ in Slytherin!" Lucius roared, banging his cane against a chair, "My son shall be returning home tonight and he will take his future in his stride."

"Look Malfoy, the ki-" Sirius tried to say, but was intently cut off with another bang of Lucius' cane to the chair.

"Mr Malfoy to you, traitor." Lucius hissed.

"Right, Mr Malfoy," Sirius corrected sarcastically with an odd angled bow, "As I was saying, the kid doesn't want to return home with you. Isn't his happiness the most important thing?"

"Do yourself a favour, Black, and remove yourself from the adults within this room," Narcissa said.

"Hello cousin!" Sirius beamed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Father, can you not understand now," Draco asked, "I'll be fine here."

"Draco, you're safer at home," Severus told him.

Draco glared up at his godfather, his top lip curling and his cheeks flaming red in anger.

"Listen to Severus, Draco," Lucius added furiously.

"You're going to side with him!" Draco spat in a disgusted tone, "You're supposed to be there for me when no one else comes to my aid."

"I am there for you," Severus whispered, "I'm doing what I think is best for you."

"Sending me back will not do me any good."

"Mrs Malfoy," Remus butted in, stepping into the middle of the room, "I know Draco is your only son, and you must cherish him like you would a rare jewel. Nevertheless, Sirius is right; your sons' happiness should come first. Can you not see past continuing the family pureblood enough to allow him freedom? Let him experience life at its fullest. Allow him to stay."

Another bang to the couch alerted people that Lucius would be next to make a comment. "Oh, so now the knocked up werewolf wants to interrupt with his ramblings of the immaculate life that glistens like some rare, bloody jewel!"

"Well I-I was just…I thought that I-if… maybe…" Remus stuttered, feeling essentially awkward beneath the elder Malfoy.

"Don't. you. Ever. Insult. Remus. Around. Me. Again." Severus hissed, with every step, advancing upon his old friend.

Narcissa stepped between them. "Severus, stand back please, "she pleaded weakly, "Lucius, for once, just hold your tongue."

"Stop hitting my furniture with your fancy twig, Malfoy," Sirius grumbled, glowering at the taller man.

"Narcissa, darling, why are you not responding to the realisation of this situation?" Lucius mused, ignoring Sirius comment about his twig.

Turning upon her husband and placing a small hand on his cheek, Narcissa Malfoy sighed. "Because in some weird and extreme sense, they are right," she answered.

"Draco," Lucius said in a barely audible. He crossed the room in three swift steps, and knelt before his small son, "Your are my only son. You are my only child. Regardless of things that I have said to hurt you or that seem un-fare, I do not want to lose you."

"And father you shan't be losing me," Draco replied, willing himself to keep the tears at bay, "You shall only be allowing me to do what I desire. I do not want to live in luxury when I am of age, nor do I want to settle down so young."

Sighing in defeat, Lucius placed a firm hand on his sons' shoulder. "I shall only allow it if you are to be taken under the wing of Severus."

Five heads swivelled in the direction of Severus Snape. The leering potions master looked deeply into the eyes of each head and nodded. "I will graciously accept Draco."

"Yes!" Draco screeched, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck, "Father thank you!"

"You are all my witnesses'," Lucius stated firmly, recomposing his strict demeanour, "I am wilfully placing my only son, Draco Malfoy, within the care of his esteemed Godfather and guardian, Severus Snape, until such time as it is seen fit for him to return home upon his own will."

"Father, mother, thank you for this. You are not losing a son, rather gaining a more open minded wizard, who will some day continue the name Malfoy."

Narcissa crossed the room and embraced Severus within a deep hug. "Take care of him, won't you?" she sniffed, dripping tears onto his shoulder.

"As if he were my own," Severus promised. He turned to Lucius and shook his hand.

"I am trusting you with my son, who is worth more then my life." Lucius reminded him.

"Lucius, I have been your friend since we were 6 years old. I have kept your deepest and darkest secrets from the prying eyes of tainted Slytherins. I am now taking your son within my own care. Everything will be fine!"

Yes," agreed Remus stepping towards the older man, "if it gives you any peace of mind, at all, I would like you to know that I too, will be here if Draco ever needs me. As will Sirius."

"Aye!" Sirius cheered, flopping onto one of the chairs. There were just some things a man should not have to get up and make an effort to cheer about. Sitting on the chair and cheering from that position was much more gratifying.

"Knowing that my son is within the care of a werewolf does not ease my loss, nor does him being in the care of an Azkaban convict," Lucius sneered, purposely whacking his cane against the chair Sirius was seated at.

"Knowing that our son is within the care of Severus, and the people that he trusts, is enough to settle our thoughts," Narcissa interrupted.

"Mother, thank you for being so understanding," Draco said, allowing her this time to hug him tightly.

"It's not as if your losing him forever," Sirius added wisely, "He can write to you and I'm pretty sure he knows how to work the floo networks. He just wants to stay with a different group of people and learn something new about life."

"Exactly." agreed Severus and Remus together.

Nodding, Lucius turned towards the fireplace. "I think we should take our leave now, darling," he announced, producing his arm for her to link it.

Draco hugged his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek, and then shook his fathers hand and smiled proudly up at him, mouthing a thank you. In return, he received a wink.

* * *

_End of the chapter! You kie. No like? Whatever ... _

_Ok, so now that is the "get Lucius mad, make Narcissa cry and allow Draco to stay with Sevvie for a bit" scenario over and done with._

_Now i can move on to working on poor Remmie and his pregnant self. I am now telling you that the baby will NOT! be a werewolf. So don't even suggest it._

_Thank you for everything!_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	13. Some time later

_Hello there everyone. Today I am back with a new chapter. This story is finally starting to progress and I am back on track with Remus and his prgnancy. I do hope you are enjoying this story. _

_I have decided that when I'm finished with this story and my other story, "Daddeis Little Prisoner", I shall be moving on to do a story that may be called, "Living a bit differently"._

_It will be a Severus/Remus story, but they will have a young Harry living with them. _

_Thank you for everything!!_

* * *

Just over two months had passed since the end of mid-term break. It was nearing the end of May, which meant that the owl exams were now under way. The atmosphere had dulled dramatically with the demand for study. Nerves were rocketing off the scale and the level of tension was bloody huge! The 5th years had just departed from their Herbology exam, some shaking with relief, others weeping in frustration.

A highly satisfied looking Severus Snape strolled past them, his dark eyes fixated on the form of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three teens were huddled around a potions text, avidly scanning the scrawl. Grinning, Severus carried on up to the hospital wing. He had dolefully agreed to participate in the routine of giving Remus his monthly check up. Essentially, he was to just stand and look impressed. That shouldn't be too hard, unless they decided he had to do some work, then it would become an extremist movement. There was nothing worse then cooing at Madam Pomfrey and her high tech scanning equipment.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Poppy snapped when he strolled carelessly into the ward and flopped into an armchair.

"Say that to the architects who designed the building." he retorted turning towards Remus, "How are you?"

"I'm good, we can find out today what sex the baby is," Remus smiled, then adding, "If you want, that is." It had of course occurred to him that Severus might not want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl. Maybe he wanted to wait, like a surprise.

"I'm not very fond of surprises, so being notified about the sex today should make life easier."

The sound of metal hitting marble vibrantly echoed throughout the ward, sending a ringing sound deep within Severus' ears. He cringed at the voice that followed.

"Sorry, sorry, didn' mean tha."

_Hagrid. _Severus glared down at Remus, who smiled apologetically and whispered, "He wanted to wish us well."

"By knocking the walls down around us!" Severus hissed back.

"Ello, Remus, Professor Snape," Hagrid greeted, his large frame casting a feral shadow over both men, "Jus' came ter say G'luck. Findin' ou' the sex of your baby, eh?"

Remus nodded excitedly, "Thank you, Hagrid," he beamed, lovingly cradling his now large bump within his hands, "We're really excited, aren't we Severus?"

"Ecstatic." Severus muttered, eyeing the uncultivated man before him. Never, not even in his child hood, could Severus come to terms with the disoriented depiction of the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

"Righ, well, be'er be on my way then," Hagrid announced laying a plate of irregular shaped scones on the bedside locker, "baked um meself, should be nice an' hot now that there straight' ou' of the oven. G'luck again and let me know when you find ou'."

Severus nodded stiffly and Remus thanked him once more.

"Well you could have been more supportive, Severus!" Remus moped.

"About what? His uneven shaped scones or the way he gate crashed the ward?"

Mumbling something about friendship and thanks, Remus sunk into the pillows he was leaning against and folded his arms. The toll of caring for two people was beginning to put a strain on his relationship with Severus. He still loved the man, very much. He loved ever silky, skilful move. Every delicate, passionate touch and every sweet word uttered to him at night. Nevertheless, right now, his hormones were ricocheting like mad. One moment he was happy and full of joy, the next he was sulking and complaining.

Nearly 6 months into his pregnancy, Remus had already been told that there was a chance he would go into early labour. As the baby developed and the newly designed womb was in use for the first time, all of Remus' vital organs were being pressurized and the strain was too much to continue for the full nine months. Poppy had calmly explained to him that an early labour was nothing to worry about, as Remus' wolf would not allow the prognosis to occur until he was at least 8 months gone. That way the baby would be fully developed, yet perhaps a bit small. It was nothing to worry about.

"Now Remus," Poppy said, wheeling her trolley of equipment towards the bed, "Are we going to perform a sex scan today?"

"Yes, please Poppy," he said.

"Before you go sticking anything, anywhere," Severus interrupted, "What is the actual procedure?"

"Well it is quite simple, Severus. Very much like the muggle procedure," she informed them, "I will be rubbing this clear gel on Remus' bump, then I'll strap this belt around his stomach and the scan will send a wizarding picture into this box."

Grunting, Severus leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. Madam Poppy calmly smeared the cold, transparent gel onto Remus' bump. He squealed when the sensation tickled his skin, making Severus lovingly smile down at him. Next, Poppy strapped the dark belt around his stomach, tapping it with her wand as she fastened eat buckle.

"Now, you just sit and wait dear. Try not to move," she told Remus.

"So the school year is almost up," Remus said, fiddling with the lose cord at the end of the belt, "Any suggestions as to where we're going to be staying for the summer? We could always go back to Grimmauled Place, Draco too."

"Well," Severus sighed, leaning forward, "I don't think enclosing Draco within the same environment as Potter is a good idea. And we can't go back to my house, because I wouldn't feel at all comfortable with the idea of you being so far away from medical attention."

Remus nodded his head slowly, averting his eyes to the humming sound coming from the belt as it scanned his insides. He had been looking forward to returning home to Grimmauled Place and spending some time with Sirius and Harry.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Severus groaned. "Remus, I know you were hoping to return to Black and Potter for the summer, and you can if you wish. It's just; I don't want you being so far away from Poppy. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"I know. I'm sorry." he proclaimed, holding back the urge to scratch his leg.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know, being annoying and depressed and moody and hormonal all the time."

Severus chuckled, stroking the pad of his thumb across Remus' fingers. "You can't help your annoyance," he smirked, "and it is understandable, you are pregnant after all! I was thinking that maybe we could rent out an apartment in Hogsmeade for a few weeks. If that would suit you?"

"Really?" Remus gasped. He had always wanted to live in Hogsmeade, if not permanently then temporarily.

"Of course. I've already signed the papers so you would have had to go there anyway." Severus smirked, leaning back in his chair at the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright Remus, you can relax now," Poppy announced, removing the humming belt.

"So where's the scan?" Severus mused. As far as he was concerned, anything that popped out of a box was false.

"Right here!" she declared, lifting a postcard sized leaflet of flexible plastic from he box. Handing it to Remus, she bent down to explain the fuzzy picture.

"Nice looking kid," Severus commented, rolling his eyes at the undecipherable scan, "Looks a lot like Remus."

"Ssh!" Remus hissed, whacking him in the arm and Poppy went on to explain.

"You see, this outline here," she explained pointing at the white patch, "is your baby. This is the head, the legs and arms, and this here is how we know the sex of the baby."

"So what is it, a boy or a girl?" Remus urged.

* * *

_Hmm, cliffhanger. In the next chapter we will find out if the baby is a girl, or a boy. Hope to see you there!_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


End file.
